


Summer Days, Summer Nights

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Nivanfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sticky summer heat, Chris argues with Piers whilst on base.  Back home, Chris stays awake all night, wrestling with his conscience, trying to find out why he behaved the way he did.  BTW, Chris talks to himself in Italics, his conscience talks in bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris' Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).



**Summer Days, Summer Nights**

**Chapter 1 - Chris’ Tale**

 

 ** _Do you even hear yourself? even hear yourself? hear yourself?_**   The words echoed in the man’s mind, and each time they felt like a knife in his guts, slowly twisting, cutting deeper into the flesh. “Gnnhh!” He woke up with a start. He was sweating profusely.

The moonlight lit up the bedroom in a pale imitation of the day. Aside from the large double bed and a couple of bedside cabinets, there was not much furniture in the room. A small stand by the door into the walk-in wardrobe, a couple of wooden framed director’s chairs at the far end, angled inwards, a low table in-between. No desk, no bookcases or shelving, no vanity table. What little colour there was in the room was muted, masculine, just the bed linen and some cushions. Mid-grey and maroon. The walls were neutral, beige, and the floor polished pine, like the bed frame. One long side of the room was completely glazed, and two large sliding glass doors lead out onto a secluded terrace. It was large enough for a couple of loungers and two easy chairs, sat either side of a round coffee table. All in pine, like the flooring and the bed. Both the sliding doors were fully opened in the forlorn hope of letting in a cooling breeze, but the only thing they admitted was the light, filtered through the thin voile curtains which hung limply, weighted by the moisture they had absorbed from the humid summer night air.

The moonlight silhouetted the man lying naked on-top of the crumpled grey sheets. He had a powerfully-built body, a deep chest and a broad back. The blue-grey light reflected off his torso to reveal a second man, partly hidden by the first. He looked younger and though his body was not as muscular as the first man’s, there was strength in his more graceful form. The same cold light also reflected back from the eyes of the larger man, revealing him to be awake. Just two small hard points of light, but they were the brightest things in the sparsely furnished room. Unwavering, apart from the occasional blink. Brown eyes that could look kindly upon a friend, offering hope and encouragement, yet coldly on an enemy, signalling only death and destruction. But at the moment the stern gaze seemed to be focussed inwards, as if he were searching his own soul. The large man yearned for sleep, but in the stifling atmosphere it continued to elude him. His eyes, his mind, were looking for answers, seeking order from chaos.

Both Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans had been exhausted when they went to bed the previous evening, tired and stressed. It was the height of summer and the past few weeks had been hot, very hot indeed. With the August heat had come a humidity that sapped at the spirit, turning the simplest task into a battle of wills. Even lying still on the bed, Chris felt the sweat trickling down his back, the tiny beads of perspiration that prickled his forehead. Every so often they collected and ran down either side of the heavy brow, only to gather yet again under the hooded brown eyes before finally running down into the dark stubble that covered his jaw. A jaw that was now clenched so tight he could feel the pressure through his teeth.

What the hell is wrong with me? He thought. Am I getting past it? Is the old thermostat wearing out? He ran his free hand through his short brown hair; it too felt wet, clinging to the large, thick fingers. “Gah” he grunted softly, fearful of waking the sleeping sniper. His other hand lay around Piers’ shoulders. The younger man’s head was nestled in the fold of that deep chest, his breathing slow and regular, ever controlled. Chris wished his was too, but tonight it was laboured, erratic.

The dank atmosphere at night had become a constant irritant, like the daytime heat. He didn’t much care for the summer and the combination of high temperatures and humid air had made him increasingly irritable lately, even with Piers. He knew he could be introspective at times, but tonight he seemed incapable of shutting out the thoughts that crowded for his attention, overriding the natural desire for sleep. In his mind, their argument from the morning repeated itself endlessly. He had to work out why he’d set himself against Piers proposals.

 _One thing at a time Chris,_ he told himself, _just run through the events as they happened._

**Oh yes, please do, we have to sort this out.**

The new voice was his, but it sounded distant and more than a little sarcastic.

_Who are you?_

**I might well ask you the same. I’m the inner you, your conscience if you like, I’m here to help us. You don’t often listen to me in the daytime, but at night, that’s a different matter.**

_I’m half asleep!_

**Well, that means your half awake then! Better than nothing I suppose. Look, you should know the drill by now, we’ve done it often enough before . . . start at the beginning . . . tell me what happened . . .**

The day before had started out as a regular enough Friday, albeit a ferociously hot one, 99f and humidity around 80%. When on base, Friday mornings were assigned to clearing outstanding actions, prior to the usual weekend stand-down. For Piers and the enlisted men of Alpha Team, this meant cleaning and repairing their kit; their weapons, combats, boots, all the paraphernalia that supported them in the field. Checking the power packs and serviceability for their night vision equipment and comms packs was another high priority; these were the things that gave them an edge in combat, their 'force-multipliers'. In short, anything and everything that might be needed should they be called to a higher alert state. Somehow Piers always found the time to look after Chris' gear as well. He had studied his Captain’s fighting style and knew Chris' equipment and weapons preferences as well as Chris did himself. At Piers' insistence, they had been given personal control of and responsibility for these items. Piers felt it helped them get to know the gear they used, rather than just draw it over the stores counter as and when needed. It also allowed them to modify the equipment to suit individual likes and dislikes. It got the best out of both man and machine. Piers himself had modified every weapon he'd ever been issued with, adopting them to suit his preferred left-handed style; adjusting the balance of a rifle to suit the measurements of his arms, even the size of his hands, so that the weapon became an extension of himself rather than a mere tool. He was grateful that the BSAA was still small enough to allow this sort of 'luxury'; it would not have been practical in any larger organisation. As for the Captain, his Friday mornings were spent compiling the weekly status reports for Command. Team readiness levels, equipment issues, who was fit, who was sick, outstanding requirements for personnel and material, training etc, etc.

**Oh! Can’t you look after your own gear?**

_Of course I can, it’s just that Piers loves to do it for me._

**Why?**

_He’s devoted I guess, anything to help me perform my role as Captain Redfield._

**Hhmm, you only guess . . . ?**

Chris sometimes wondered if they really needed the level of detail demanded, but Command ran 24/7, the reports would be analysed over the weekend and actions taken as required. By the following Monday all issues would have been addressed; the Director of BSAA, North America Branch, liked a clear desk when he started his week! Chris often wished he could enjoy the same comfort. As the senior Captain on the base, Mondays meant picking up the pieces from the weekend. Who had been in a fight (usually Sgt Andy Walker), mollifying the police involved – A trip round the base? Yeah, sure Sheriff - who had gone sick, who had gone missing (fortunately rare, but it did occasionally happen), responding to the neighbouring communities regular complaints about the noise at weekends from the weapons ranges. One of the teams always remained on rapid response, ready to deploy within five hours if need be. So at weekends they would relieve their boredom by practising on the range, civilians didn't like gunfire on a Saturday. Why live next to a military base then? was Chris' un-spoken response. And that was just Monday, here it was 10:00 am Friday, and he was still at his desk!

Damn it was hot! His green and grey BSAA shirt clung to his skin, it looked like it was sprayed on. It may have been designed to 'wick' away moisture, but it couldn't cope with a torrent! God, he needed a shower! At 10:40 the air-conditioning gave up its fight against the elements, followed ten minutes later by his laptop. A meaty fist gave the machine a sharp initial tap. 'Percussion adjustment' they had called it in the air force. The high levels of vibration found in most aircraft could find the weak-spot in any electrical connection. A well-judged, well-aimed tap often helped to resolve in-flight equipment problems. By the time a hot and angry Captain had finished 'adjusting' his computer, it was beyond repair; the cracked screen reflected myriad images of a sweating, scowling Captain. He disparaged the machine's parents, and its ability to produce offspring. The words had fallen on deaf ears, or so he had thought. At 11:00 sharp Piers arrived with the Captain's coffee and a replacement laptop under his arm.

"We could hear you downstairs!" Piers laughed. He and the other junior officers shared an office below the floor where Chris and the other Captains worked. “Here, let me set you up, your document will be saved on the BSAA cloud”

“The what? Oh never mind.” Chris tugged at his tight collar with one hand, wiping his forehead with the other, whilst Piers recovered the stats report. "Thanks, Piers, you didn't bring an a/c unit as well by any chance?"

“'Fraid not Captain, the whole building's out. The maintenance guys are on to it, but it won't be back up this morning.”

"Damn it!", a large fist rattled everything on the desk as it pounded down, "It's bad enough having to write this crap in the first place, let alone doing it in this heat."

"Don't worry Captain, I'll give you a hand if you like."

“No, thanks, I'll manage. Get the team ready for PT will you? Tell them if we work through lunch we can finish sooner this afternoon and get away early." Chris drummed his thick fingers on the desk impatiently. “Is there anything else?”

**Look at that!, Piers is only trying to help and you’re just angry.**

_It was the heat!_

**Was it?  Let's see . . .**

Piers hesitated, not responding, picking up on the fact the Captain seemed unusually tense.

"What is it Piers? I'm running behind schedule.”

"Umm, I'm sorry Captain, this might not be the best time, but I'd like to discuss my recent Alpha Team staffing proposals."

Chris sighed, a little too heavily perhaps, as he pushed the new computer away from him.  "Yes?” No invitation to sit down, no pre-amble. Piers knew for certain now that Chris was tetchy, but supposed it was due to the heat and the morning's mishaps. This issue mattered to him, so he took the lead and re-stated his two main proposals.

"My first suggestion concerns the acquisition of a new team member, specifically an additional marksman. This in turn would facilitate my second proposal; that I be given more opportunity to take point and so gain command and combat experience. I suppose I'll have to be a Captain one day," he added, grinning, trying to lighten the mood . . .

“No, no new team member!”

Piers looked surprised, “I know we usually work with 6-man teams these days, but Delta team has 7, and Echo’s got 8, the old SOU’s used to have 12 . . .”

“Delta in my opinion is weak, and Echo is the training team, they’re breaking in the rookies. And 6-man teams give us more flexibility and increased readiness.” Chris had barely looked up.

Piers tried to reason with him. “But those teams still function Chris. There are no problems with man management or . . .”

“No Piers, Alpha Team isn’t broken, so don’t try and fix it, bottom line.”

Piers flushed, the colour flooding his cheeks. Chris could see he was upset, but he wasn’t going to start changing his mind now, he couldn’t. Piers responded slowly, gathering his thoughts. “I see sir, would it be in order to nominate a reserve marksman then, from within the team?”

“I’ve no objection in principle, who do you have in mind?”

“Well, you’re the next best shot by a long way Captain, you would be the obvious choice.”

Chris was silent for a moment, Piers was correct, ever logical. He had to find a flaw in his argument. “I’m not sure a team Captain should lead from behind Lieutenant. And I don’t think risking the best marksman in the BSAA on point is a good course of action, do you? Before Piers could reply, Chris carried on. “You have my approval to find a reserve marksman from within the enlisted men, and by the term reserve I mean in-extremis, clear?”

“Yes sir”

“Then get the men ready for PT. Oh, and make sure there’s plenty of water available around the circuit, get some jerry cans positioned, can’t have anyone de-hydrating in this dammed heat.”

“It’s already been addressed sir.”

“Good, then carry on Piers, I’ll join you when I’ve finished here, dismiss.”

“Sir.” Piers gave a sharp salute and left.

 **Oh dear,** said the sarcastic voice, **that didn’t go well did it?**

_Just what is it you and I are supposed to be doing? Chris enquired of his self._

**We’re trying to find out what the real problem is here, why you just shot your partner down in flames. You didn’t seem to enjoy it . . .**

Two calloused hands hit the desk simultaneously, scattering the objects on top. “Fuck it Redfield, you asshole, the man was only trying to do his job . . . damn it, that was Piers Nivans, your partner, not some snotty brat fresh out of West Point. You treated him like shit!” He ran trembling hands through his sweat soaked hair. “You don’t even know why you came out with half of that bull do you? Well find out, and in the meantime go and apologise!” He realised he’d been speaking out loud. “Damn!” He grabbed his PT vest from a drawer, trying to change quickly. His sweat soaked BSAA shirt stuck half-way up his back, sticking to his broad shoulders as he tried to take it off. It felt like a noose. “Argh!” He took either side of the neck and ripped it apart, throwing it into a corner. On his way out he put his head through the doorway into the office of Captain Ellis, Bravo Team, and a friend from his USAF days.

“Rob, do me a big, big, favour, finish my stats report and send it off to Command. It’s up on my machine now . . . please? . . . I’m in a hurry!”

Robin Ellis had heard Chris’s outburst after Piers had left, and he didn’t like to see the big man upset. He grinned, “Sure Redwing, anything to help, get after him!”

“Thanks, I owe you one Rob” Chris shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor. But he was too late. He heard the squeal of spinning tyres, and saw the Humvee, kicking up dust and gravel as it sped away up the track to the lake. Piers was driving, fast.

 **Well, that wasn’t very clever was it?** said his conscience. He could hear it more clearly now. **Well you would, it said, you are listening to yourself!** The voice continued, **So, Alpha Team is ‘perfect’ eh? It’s in ‘your image’. If you look closely, you’ll see the contradiction in that argument! And you don’t want Piers to advance himself because of what? Are you afraid of losing him?**

_Yes, of course._

**Hhmm, don’t you think that your attitude might drive him away anyway? You asked him to be the new Captain once, remember?**

_Yes, but he said he wasn’t ready._

**Well, perhaps he is now? Your not letting him achieve what you offered, that’s not very, er, Captain-like is it?**

_Shut up, I don’t have to listen to you!_

**Oh, but you do Chris, you’ve no choice! Now what happened next?**

Chris thought hard about what he’d said as he jogged up the track, sweating even more now he was outside under the fierce sun. He had read through Piers’ proposals earlier in the morning, and for reasons that still weren’t clear to him, had immediately taken against them. It was _his_ job to lead, to be point for Alpha team. _He_ was the Captain, he was still fit, more than some half his age, and Chris Redfield didn’t need a trainee assistant. _He_ was head of the Alpha family, no one else could do that. Alpha Team was his creation. Just because other teams couldn’t manage with six men wasn’t _his_ problem. Why was that so unreasonable?

 **Because it is!** a voice inside his head told him, **no two teams are ever the same.**

But he tried to shut it out. _‘No, I’ve made my decision’_ he said, ignoring the voice. _Piers might fret at being kept away from the action, but he was the team’s marksman, that was his job, finito!_

_**Are you sure?** said the voice._

He’d seen how crestfallen Piers had looked, yet something had made him say such stupid things. Why? Was it the heat? Everyone had been getting short-tempered lately, except Piers of course, he just seemed to think ‘be cool’ and it was so! If not the heat, then what else? His pride? He had plenty of that he had to admit, Vanity then? No, that wasn’t it. There was a subtle difference. Fear? . . .

 **Ah, no answer eh?** said his inner voice.

“Shut up!” he said it out loud. But his mind had begun to process the information, to compute all the possibilities and variations. The mixture of the heat, his anger, his frustration and his uncertainty was an explosive combination. Pretty soon he didn’t know what to think any more. He had to make his mind up soon, the Humvee was just ahead now, parked-up under some trees for shade. Right, keep it simple, stick to your guns, don’t back down in front of the rest of the team, stick to doing what you do best, being Chris Redfield. It was another bad decision made that day.

**See, you ignored me then, and look where it got you . . . are you still fearful by the way?**

_I . . . I don’t want to lose him, alright?_

The men were still doing their warm-up exercises. Piers was getting his by lugging the heavy jerry cans out of the back of the truck.

“Do you want a hand?” said Chris casually.

“I can manage Captain.” Piers hadn’t looked up, he was still upset, still flushed, and his refusal offended Chris.

“Think I’m too old to lift jerry cans eh? Is that why you want me off point?”

“I didn’t say that Captain”

“Why do you want someone else on the team? Tired of the old faces? Put the old man on scoping duties, out of harms way?”

Piers remained silent, terrified he would give some smart-ass reply that he didn’t mean. He didn’t want to provoke Chris any further, he knew they were both acting foolishly, but Chris misread his silence.

“OK, Piers we’ll see who’s old! Push-ups! Last one going gets their way!” he announced.

“Please don’t do this Chris.” whispered Piers, “We’re both angry, neither of us is thinking straight right now.” But the rest of the team had heard Chris’ challenge and had come over to watch.

“My money’s on Piers.” said Andy.

“Captain” said Ben and Carl in unison.

“You’re on!”

Neither man could back down now. They got down and started, both reaching 50 around the same time, Piers slightly ahead. Both were sweating, their PT shirts soaked. Chris upped the ante, alternating from one hand to the other, Piers followed suit. They were both red in the face now, 85, 86, Piers started to clap hands at the top of the push up, Chris’ breathing was getting ragged but he matched Piers, 98, 99 . . .

“Er Sirs!” The two wheezing men ignored the interruption. The team watched nervously, sensing something was up between the two leaders.

. . . 110, 111 . . .

“Sirs!” Both men were now sucking in air, puffing and grunting with every push

. . . 147, grunt, 148 . . .

“Sorry Sirs.” The torrent of cold water hit both of them squarely over their heads and backs, they gasped with surprise and fell face down into the water and mud that now formed beneath them.

“What the f . . . ?” They looked up, their faces and white PT vests splattered with mud. Finn was holding a jerry can above their heads.

“I’m the team medic, and you were both gonna’ suffer from dehydration pretty soon, I tried to tell you Sirs.”

“Finn!” The Captain and his Lieutenant said in unison.

They looked at one another, purple faced, out of breath, wet and muddy, but they couldn’t help but laugh. They had behaved like kids and they knew it. They helped each other up, grinning shamefacedly.

“Any more water there Finn?” asked Chris. He took a fresh jerry can and heaved it over his head, grunting as he did so. “I think we need a shower Lieutenant.” pouring water first over Piers, then himself.

“Um, Captain, can we enquire what that was all about?” asked Andy.

“I’m not sure we know ourselves yet!” said Piers, looking at Chris.

“No, but when we do, we’ll let you know. Just for now you can put it down to the weather! In the meantime, I think you gentlemen have some circuits to complete?” Chris gestured towards the circuit track. “Oh, and Finn . . .”

“Yes Captain?”

“Well done, you did the right thing . . . and I’m glad to hear you’re not a betting man!” Chris gave the others a hard stare that was only partly in jest, whilst Finn blushed at the praise from his Captain!

They jogged off, and Chris turned to Piers. “Early shower Lieutenant?”

Piers faked a shocked look. “Captain!”

“No, I mean just a shower, I’m too beat for that!”

“Oh, just making sure we understood one another.” Piers cocked his head to one side, hazel eyes made wide.

“Look, Piers, I made a fool of myself back in the office, I didn’t know why then, and I still don’t know now. My brain is spinning, first one way then the other, I have to get my own thoughts clear first OK? We’ll talk later, that’s a promise”

“Sure Chris, you know I’m always here if you need me, comes in the job description. 1. HELP CAPTAIN BEARFIELD, 2. HELP CAPTAIN SOME MORE . . .”

“Ha, ha, I’d have whipped your pretty little ass though!”

“I never doubted you would Captain.” Piers said with sincerity.

“What? You’d have lost! On purpose?”

“You’re the Captain, not just any Captain, but _the_ Captain Redfield, commanding _the_ Alpha Team. It’s not in _your_ job description to lose anything, except your temper now and again!” Piers grinned. “Seriously, I might have taken you to the wire, but I’d have let you win. It’s that job description thing again.” Sometimes Chris took Pier’s total support for granted, but things like this made him realise anew how self-sacrificing his partner was, and always had been . . .

 **Oh yes, something there alright!** said his inner voice, interrupting his flow. **The proud Captain who can’t let go and that self-sacrificing Piers thing again. Hhmm, you’re getting warmer now, do carry on!**

“Oh boy . . .” Chris ran his hands through his damp hair, then gazed sombrely at his Lieutenant. “ . . . I’m sorry Piers, I don’t suppose I’m the easiest act to support.”

“What! You don’t often hear Chris Bearfield saying sorry, I think this heat’s still affecting you Captain, better get that shower.” Piers deliberately tried to lighten the mood, but Chris was still feeling reflective.

“Look, I’m meant to be this invincible figure, the legendary Captain Redfield, hero of the BSAA, blah, blah. But I’m not sure I am the person others see me as. I keep up a pretence because it’s somehow expected. The action man figure. I really want to be a normal human being. So when I say sorry, believe me Piers, I mean it.”

“Thanks Chris, you are all of those things and a whole lot more besides.” He gave Chris a tight hug, then pulled back, “Pheww! You’re also rather sweaty and rank at the moment! Not the sort of public image we’re after, even for action man, and I prefer my Captain smelling sweeter! Look, I’ll drive you back to the shower block, but then I’ll come back here. I want to make sure Andy isn’t sat under a tree being fanned by adoring young señoritas, even if he did back me to win! I’ll catch up with you in the office, say a couple of hours?”

“Fine, that’ll give me some time to try and get my thoughts in order. I _will_ get to the bottom of what’s bugging me, apart from this damned sticky weather!”

**Oh! I love it, the two faces of Chris Redfield, which one is mine do you think?**

After he’d showered, Chris changed into civvies, there was no point in ruining another work shirt, pale grey chinos and a dark blue polo shirt. He walked back towards his office, stopping at Rob Ellis’ door. “Redwing, you have returned! Mission accomplished?”

“Getting there Batman . . .” he said, using Robin’s old air force call sign, “ . . . getting there. How’s my stats report doing?”

“Done and dusted. Do you want to have a look before I send it of with mine?”

“Hey Rob, how long have I known you? I know it will be perfect, send away!”

“Uh, Chris, Mary was saying we haven’t seen much of you since you and Piers moved into the new house. Fancy coming over for a barbecue? Tomorrow, around 15:00? The kids miss playing with their godfather. Bring that new puppy of yours, Ruff is it? He can play with Poochie!”

“Sure, we’d love to come, we both need to relax, especially after today.” Rob knew well enough not to get involved in another team’s internal politics so he didn’t ask any questions.

“Great, Mary and the kids will be thrilled, I know she’s been dying to talk to Piers. Is he good with kids?”

“I’ve no complaints!” Chris winked. He slapped his old friend on the shoulder and headed for his own office. . . 

 

 Later:  “Chris, Chris! Wake up bear!”

“Whoa, was, er, was I asleep?”

“Like a large baby, you were even dribbling!” Piers laughed as Chris dabbed at his polo shirt.

“Damn, and it was a clean one! I just hit the chair and the next thing here you are. What’s the time?”

“Just gone 16:00.” Piers knew better than to ask Chris if he’d reached any conclusion. If only you’d ask me, he thought to himself, but Chris had to work these things out his own way, no point in pushing him. “Come on sleepy head, let’s pick up Ruff and go home, the boys stood down half an hour ago.

**Hhmm, anything there?**

_No, I fell asleep, I didn’t give it a thought._

**Does that mean it wasn’t important then?**

_Oh no, most likely I was putting off thinking about it._

**Well, you’re thinking about it now.**

_Tell me about it! It’s keeping us, me, awake!_

**Hhmm, just doing my job!**

Before they left the base, they picked Ruff up from the police-dog section. Whilst he was still a pup they thought it was best he had company in the day, so he had a little run and kennel and got fussed over by Danny Svenson, the Corporal in charge of the section. He and Piers had become good friends. The tall strong farmer’s son from the mid-west was about the same age as Piers. They shared a love of the outdoors and animals. Danny had advised them when they were thinking of getting a dog, and then had gone with them to the breeder’s kennels to help them choose wisely. He wore his combat jacket high and tight, like his blond hair, and it certainly showed off his bubble butt to good advantage. Even Piers had admitted to being jealous of it. The young Corporal seemed to idolise Piers and Chris suspected Piers was quite taken with Danny, there was more than a brotherly affection in their banter and skylarking, but he didn’t mind. Piers needed to have friends his own age, and some would be male, and some would be handsome, but Chris knew his love and loyalty were never in doubt. And anyway, a little imagined competition spiced up their love making!

**Oh yes, that’s good, love and loyalty never in doubt, remember that one Chris, sometimes I think we, you, forget!  Not much further now, we’ve just about completed the circle, then we’ll have all the pieces.**

_Thank God, will I be able to sleep then?_

**Well, let’s just say I won’t trouble you, OK?  Now look, you both got home, then what?**

They had agreed early on in their relationship to try and keep work and home separated. It wasn’t always easy, but they had got better at it with time. So by the time they had finished their evening meal they had put aside the differences of the day, albeit temporarily for Chris.

“My Mom used to say never go to bed angry.” Piers remarked. “She said that Pa was away so often, when they did get to share the marital bed, she wanted everything to be perfect. So no fighting or arguing. It stopped the minute they went into the bedroom.”

“Did it work?” Chris asked.

“Well, it worked four times at least!” Piers chuckled, thinking of his three siblings.

“Your parents would be shocked to hear you say that!” But Chris was laughing too.

“Well Mom certainly wouldn’t mind, she’d think it was funny as well. She’s a realist.”

“Oh, so that’s where you get it from then?” Chris punched Piers on the arm.

“Ow! Careful with your precious!

Chris got up. “Let’s take one last shower before we go to bed, I’m still sweating with this damned humidity.”

“Oh, goody, cold showers, just like in the academy!”

“Yes, and a good thing too, let’s take it easy tonight, eh? What’s that thing beginning with F we like to do?”

“Um, I think you mean ‘frotting’ in this context.

“Yes, that’s it, weird name, but its fun when you’re too tired for a proper fu . . .”

“Captain, my Mom might be listening, she has ears everywhere!” They showered together in the large wet room just off from the master bedroom. Giggling like schoolboys when the bar of soap kept slipping from their grasp. They towelled off and made for the large bed, letting the towels fall as they entered the room.

**Hhmm, not much there to go on.  You never think clearly when sex is on the agenda.**

_Hey, that’s personal!_

**I know, isn't this fun!  Only a few more pieces to find now, not much more to analyse.  Let’s finish off with something nice.  What happened after you got in to bed last night?**

It seemed like a lifetime ago now, yet he remembered clearly. They had spent their first hour in bed frotting. It had quickly become their preferred form of love making when they were shattered or stressed. After a hard days training on the base perhaps, or following combat. Chris’ size meant that topping Piers had to be a carefully planned activity, plenty of time, plenty of lube, no external pressures and a lot of foreplay. He remembered back to their first attempt, they were both so full of love and, it had to be said, lust. It had been a near-disaster. They were both full of pent-up passion and hunger; and their eagerness had only served to highlight their inexperience. Piers had cried out in pain at Chris’ onslaught, and Chris had almost panicked.  The thought of hurting his beloved Ace had mortified him. So now, more often than not, Piers would top. But last night they had both felt exhausted, so they enjoyed some simple frottage, with Chris 'just knocking at the door’ as he and Piers referred to it.

“Are you scoping me again Captain?” Piers enquired and Chris laughed.

“I’ve got your six Ace.”

It had ended up, as usual, with Chris holding Piers' warm body close against his own. Piers loved the warmth and intimacy, and Chris? well, he simply loved holding his partner. It was the most tangible way he had of protecting him, of keeping him safe from all harm. But whilst Piers had drifted peacefully off to sleep, Chris had remained stubbornly awake.

**See, you ramble when it comes to doing the dirty.**

_Wait, go back! What did I say? It’s important!_ Chris interrupted his own thoughts, _‘keeping him safe from all harm’ That’s impossible, try as I might, not even the great, invincible Captain Redfield can do that. It wasn’t me that got us out of Edonia, and it certainly wasn’t me who got us out of the underwater facility in China. It was Piers, it’s always been Piers! I don’t keep **him** safe, he keeps **me** safe! _

The sudden realisation had made his tired brown eyes blink as they abruptly snapped back into focus in the moon-lit bedroom.

_Yes, that's it! Right there! Everything Piers does is for me, to make me the legend everyone thinks I am, to make the man he loves and believes in an even better man. He’s selfless, not selfish. If I protect him I restrict him, he wouldn’t be Piers Nivans anymore. I love him, I need him, but I have to be prepared to let him go . . . but I don’t know if I can do that now, he makes me complete. You see? It’s a conundrum! I don’t know what to do._

**Oh Chris, yes you do. He loves you, he won’t leave you, hasn’t he proved that?**

_Yes, but . . ._

**Then trust in your love for him, don’t complicate things, it’s that simple.  And trust in fate, it hasn’t let the two of you down so far, has it?**

_Well, we’ve had some pretty close calls . . ._

**Yes, but the thing is you both survived. For whatever reason fate favours the pair of you, as someone said, ‘If it ‘aint broken, don’t fix it.’**

_That was me!_

**Well, there you go, you knew that answer all along! Look, you’ve collected all the pieces like a jigsaw, but you’ve completely missed the bigger picture. You’re a couple, not individuals. You have to work as a couple. Remember that song on Piers’ Edonia play list, ‘Two’?**

_Oh, yes, it made me cry, how did it go, ‘It takes two when it used to take one’ . . something like that._

**Exactly! That’s the real answer, that’s what all the pieces add up to.  Piers learnt that in Edonia, that’s why he had to find you, he realised he was incomplete without you. You and he are matched, do you understand?  It’s time to forget about Redfield or Nivans. Think about Nivanfield, the two of you, together.  He could have told you the answer yesterday, he could have told you 3 years ago!**

_How do you know that?_

**Hhmm, I’ve got a hunch, ask him when he wakes up.  I’m going now, you can get some sleep if you like.**

_Oh, OK, ‘bye, and thanks._

**Don’t thank me Chris, you did it all by yourself, eventually!**

He looked down at the sleeping Piers, still cradled in his arms; the man he loved and yet couldn’t protect. The man who thought more of Chris Redfield than he did himself. His partner, his lover, his other-half. The movement released another trickle of water that found its way into one side of his half-open mouth. If that was sweat, why did it taste like tears . . . ?

**Epilogue**

Long delicate eyelashes fluttered as the drops fell on them. Hazel eyes opened, blinked, and focussed in the dawn light.

“Hey Bearfield, I’m getting wet down here!”

“Oh sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s just that I’m so relieved. I’ve had a dreadful night, talking to myself, trying to sort out what made me so stupid yesterday. Going through everything that happened. I’ve finally figured it out.”

Piers propped himself up on his elbows. “Hhmm, let me guess. You were terrified of not being able to protect me, terrified you might to push me away, torn between your image as Captain Redfield and as a partner, etc, etc. Until you finally realised we are two, a couple, and we should do things together. Everything else is up to chance, fate if you will. How am I doing?”

Chris held his partners face close. “Piers, you never cease to amaze me! How’d you work all that out?”

Piers smiled, “I’ve always known”, and then in a ‘creepy’ voice he said, “And because I can get inside your head!”

Chris laughed, “Ah, that explains why he was so sarcastic then!”

“Who?”

“The other me, the voice inside. He’s kept me up all night talking, helping me sort things out.”

“Well, I could have told you all that yesterday, but I knew you’d have to work it out for yourself . . . silly bear!” Piers lay back down on the bed, eyes bright, licking his lips. A hand slid down between Chris’ legs.

“Chris?”

“Yes?”

“Come down here, where I can see you.” Piers gently tugged Chris’ penis. His Captain let out a soft moan and lay down beside him. “That’s better” said Piers. A mischievous smile lighting up his face. “Um, Chris? I can think of something that takes two!”

“Oh, what? 96? I like that!”

“Er, it’s 69 actually!”

“Well, I’m bigger than you, it’s 96 from where I see it!”

“OK, I’ll hold that thought . . . I know, let’s make this even more interesting.” said Piers, “First to come cooks all week!”

“You’re on, but you won’t _let_ me win will you?”

“Hhmm, we’ll just have to see!”

“Oh, by the way . . .” Chris said innocently, “ . . . your friend Danny, he’s got a nice butt, don’t you think?”

“Hey, that’s not fair Chris! You’re trying to get me over excited before we even start!”

“Rraww!”

“Grrr!”


	2. Piers' Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tale follows on from the events described in Ch 1. It was meant to be written more from Piers' viewpoint, but somehow Chris kept butting in! It's hard to write about one without the other it seems! It develops my supporting characters and also shows Piers' more caring and nurturing side. The qualities that make him loyal and supportive, not just to his Captain, but to his friends and comrades. It also shows Finn Macauley, now a Corporal, maturing. It is, after all, 3 years on from Edonia. I know this chapter covers a lot of ground, but it's worth staying till the end!

Summer Days, Summer Nights

Chapter 2 – Piers’ Tale

 

Previously:

Having made up after their argument the day before, the morning finds Chris and Piers ready for a spot of 69, or 96 as Chris calls it!

“First one to come has to cook all week!” said Piers

“You’re on . . . oh, by the way . . .” Chris said innocently, “. . . your friend Danny, he’s got a nice butt, don’t you think?”

“Hey, that’s not fair Chris! You’re trying to get me over excited before we even start!”

“Rraww!”

“Grrr . . . !”

After lying awake all night, Chris knew he didn’t have enough energy for a prolonged session. So he attacked with military precision, going all out in his assault on Piers’ stiffening member, dispensing with any preliminaries. He took it in his mouth completely; making sure his stubble rasped against Piers’ sensitive inner thigh area, something he knew his Ace particularly enjoyed. He worked his mouth and his chin together, without let up. ‘Meet Shock and Awe babe!’ he thought to himself. His hands sought out and grasped Piers’ butt, feeling the soft pale hair that covered those heavenly cheeks, just like the fuzz on a peach. He could hear Piers moan. ‘First wave successful.’ thought Chris, ‘Now for some more tongue action.’

“Whoa, uuuhh!” Piers taken by surprise at the force of Chris’ advance. For someone who had spent the night wrestling with his conscience, Chris seemed to have recovered his vigour very quickly. He frantically sought to reply, but Chris was already swollen hard. ‘Concentrate on his frenulum’ thought Piers, it’s his weak spot! Chris was uncut, Piers knew if he could stimulate the under side of Chris’ glans, he might still have a chance.

“Ungh, oh yeah!” Chris felt Piers’ counter attack; he could also feel his balls tightening. He knew he wasn’t far off from coming himself. ‘Time for the cavalry!’ he thought. In a move learnt from his days as a college wrestler, Chris ‘checked the oil’! He thrust his right forefinger deep between Piers’ cheeks, straight to the rose and beyond. In wrestling,the illegal move helps render a difficult opponent ‘compliant’. In ‘69’, it has much the same effect. He felt Piers’ balls contract immediately, sensing the lithe sniper’s body tense. Piers grunted involuntarily at the unexpected shock.

“Ahhh Gnh!”

Chris’ finger went a little deeper, and then he curled it slightly, rubbing up against Piers’ prostate.

“Huf,ohh!"

‘Nearly there’ thought Chris, he wiggled his finger a little more, pressing home his attack.

“Ungh, oh fuck Chris, I’m coming!”

‘Time for the reserves’ thought Chris. He ran his tongue under Piers glans, whilst his finger extended and probed to its fullest length.

“Uh, ugh arghh,arrghhhh!” Piers ejaculated in two violent yet beautiful, shuddering spasms. For a brief moment he felt like he’d blacked out. His mouth tightened around Chris’ thick shaft, unconsciously nipping his partner’s frenulum as he did so.

Chris came immediately. “Fuuuck, yeaaarghhh!” his pent up emotion from the previous day and night was released on a sustained fountain of semen. “Ooooohhhh Baabyee! Yeesss! Piers was by now almost a total wreck, he only managed to swallow part of Chris’ load, the rest sprayed over his face and across his chest.

They both rolled onto their backs, gasping for breath, coughing, wheezing, laughing and crying with the joy of their love making. Chris quickly squirmed back alongside his partner and then straddled him. “Geezz Piers, your face! He laughed, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box always on his bedside cabinet.

“You friggin’ cheat, Bearfield!” Piers whimpered. The words sounded odd coming from his soft pouting lips, but his hazel eyes shone bright with laughter. “Low down, dirty rotten che . . .”

But his words were cut short. “Hey Babe, you still got something on your face, here let me . . .” Chris wiped away a spot of liquid on Piers’ lips with his thumb. He forced Piers’ rosy lips open with it, and the next thing his face was right in front of Piers, his tongue burying itself deep inside the snipers mouth.

“Umfgh!”

When he eventually came up for air, Chris grinned at his partner, now lying dazed on the bed, his full lips crushed and bruised. “I won.” Chris said simply, but then couldn’t resist adding “. . . and you get to cook!”

************************

It must have been around 7:00 am when Piers awoke, as usual his face buried in Chris’ chest. Softly, gently he disentangled himself from the massive arms that lay wrapped around him and quietly got out of the bed. Piers always marvelled at the size of those arms, probably twice as thick as his own. Chris preferred to fight ‘light’ in terms of clothing, and his arms bore the marks of many a close-encounter, scars, small patches of discolouration, his knuckles were hard and calloused, yet when making love his fingers could be remarkably soft and arousing. Piers ached sometimes at how much he loved this man. Now, in the still of the morning, before the humidity and the temperature rose, it was like a renewal of their silent vows to one another. Piers bent down and kissed his lover tenderly on the forehead.

“I love you Christopher Redfield!” he said quietly. Chris’ heavy brow wrinkled at the touch and his nose twitched, but he carried on sleeping, his breathing slow and regular. “Enjoy your lie-in babe!”

Piers stepped silently out of the bedroom, showered briefly and then dressed quickly in the walk-through wardrobe room that connected the wet room to the master bedroom. A doorway led out onto a small landing leading to the other rooms upstairs and a pine staircase down to the ground floor. When they had moved in together, they had altered the upstairs layout radically. The second bedroom at the other end of the landing had become an office whilst its en-suite bathroom had become Piers’ gun workshop. The few guests they ever had had to sleep on the two large sofas in the lounge if they stayed overnight and use the downstairs shower room. Special guests, like Claire or Piers’ Mom were offered the master bedroom, when Chris and Piers would sleep in the lounge. But in all truth they didn’t entertain in the house much. It was their private domain, designed to be enjoyed by two, no more, no less. Any parties were usually confined to the yard along side and back of the kitchen. Beer and BBQs only.

The rest of the garden was private and enclosed, accessible only from stairs leading down from their bedroom terrace, or an unobtrusive door in the back wall of the double garage. At Piers’ suggestion, the walled garden had been modelled on a blend of Japanese styles, very simply planted, with several water features, (Ikeniwa), set amid areas of raked sand and stone ornamentation (Karensansui). Chris had loved it straightaway, it was so different to anything he had known before, and they both meditated there regularly, sitting beneath the cherry tree. The garden was designed to be viewed from the terrace as much as from the ground below, another Japanese reference. Not many other people had ever seen it, they simply weren’t invited!

Ruff slept in the utilty room at the end of the kitchen. He gave a little yap of delight when he saw Piers enter, his tail wagging furiously. “Hi Ruff, did you miss me boy?” He opened the door into the yard. “Come on Ruff, nature calls” Ruff performed obediently, and was rewarded with a treat when he’d ‘done’ his duty! Apart from the very early days, he had quickly grown accustomed to the routine. Danny had said that GSD’s were quick learners, eager to please to their masters. Piers had laughed, ‘Sounds like me and the Captain!’

“There, good boy! You can have your breakfast shortly; I’m going for a jog first.” Ruff cocked his head to one side listening. One of his ears was now ‘up’ but the other still remained floppy. He yipped. “Oh! You are so cute baby; promise me you’ll stay like this for ever!” Piers bent down and kissed Ruff’s head, “I won’t be long.”

Piers warmed up briefly outside, paying particular attention to his thighs and calves, then headed off down the track that led towards the roadside entrance about 2 miles away. Another track led a mile roughly in the opposite direction, leading to an emergency exit on the BSAA base. This was their ‘back door’ the Four of Diamonds. The roadside gate was the Seven of Clubs and the house location coded as the Deuce of Hearts. Chris had chosen that one specifically for their love-nest. Piers chuckled to himself, ‘You can be such a big softie Redfield!’ he’d said when he first heard it. The house and tracks were in a strip of land about half a mile wide and heavily forested. One side was bordered by the base, behind a high razor wire fence, the other by the wide river that came down from the north, and then curved around the western side of the base. The site had formerly been a state forest, but was cleared in the lead-up to WWII, when it had become an Army camp. Long since abandoned by the military, the site was now rented from the federal government by the BSAA. The forested strip of land to the west had been retained as a natural barrier between the base and the river; and the house occupied the site of the old forest rangers lodge, set on a rocky promontory that jutted out into the water. The wire fence extended beyond the two gates, down to the river at both ends; effectively sealing the strip of land and the house from unwanted visitors. For the BSAA, having Chris and Piers living next door was additional security!

When Piers got back from his exercise he was sweating, already the heat was of the day was rising. “It’s going to be another hot one.” he thought, looking up at the cloudless sky. He called out for Chris when he walked in doors, but heard no reply. He tip-toed upstairs and heard Chris snoring gently before he even got to the bedroom. “Hhmm, let sleeping giants lie!” thought Piers, and went back to shower-off downstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Piers began to whip up a large batch of scrambled eggs, some for breakfast, but most for Ruff. Danny had advised plenty of milk and eggs in his puppy diet, for strong bones and teeth, plus fibre. ‘Keeps the intestinal tract free and helps keep the anal glands clean! It replaces the roughage they’d get in a natural diet. You know, fur, feathers, stuff like that’ he’d said matter-of-factly. ‘Eeww! . . . ” Piers had replied, “. . . too much information! I thought you just shovelled it in one end, and shovelled it up the other?’ ‘No, Piers, it’s a serious business, especially with having a dog like a GSD. You’ve got to be a responsible owner!’ ‘Yes Corporal, sorry Corporal!’ Piers had said, blushing, ‘I promise!’ ‘Good, carry on Lieutenant.’ A large hand had descended and slapped Piers on the back and he’d staggered a little. It felt remarkably like one of Chris’ ‘love taps’! ‘Ow!’

Chris appeared suddenly in the kitchen doorway, his nose twitching, scenting the smell of cooking, “I overslept . . .”he said, “. . .why didn’t you wake me?”

“Cos you were snoring so soundly, I didn’t wanna’ go in the cave and poke a stick at the bear!”

“Ha, ha, if I had a dollar for every time I’ve heard that one! What are you cooking babe?”

“Scrambled eggs, there’s enough for all of us.” said Piers, casting a glance at Ruff who looked on expectantly.

“Hey boy, said Chris, you gonna’ say hello to me this morning’?” Ruff wagged his tail, but kept his gaze firmly on the bowl of scrambled eggs. “He’s turning into you Piers; all he thinks about is food, and the next meal time!”

Piers grinned, “I do have other interests as well you know!”

“Hhmm? Oh yeah, thanks for the, you know, 96 thingy. I don’t like to talk about it in front of Ruff!”

“I should hope not, Danny said we had to be ‘responsible’ owners!”

“Then he can give Ruff the ‘facts of life’ speech when the time comes! Until then I’m starving. Oh, talking of food, I forgot to tell you. We’re invited to Rob and Mary’s for a BBQ today, 15:00. She wants to get to know you better apparently!”

“Oh,” said Piers rolling his eyes, “so do most of the wives. It’s like I’m meant to be some sort of GBF!”

Chris looked perplexed. “A Great Big F…?”

Piers laughed. “No babe, it stands for Gay Best Friend. Where have you been for the last 10 years?”

“Here and there, just busy helping save the world I guess.”

“That’s no excuse, these days, we’re all social networking 24/7, you gotta’ stay in constant touch!”

“Well, if I catch any one on Alpha ‘Wot’s Zappin’ or whatever, whilst we’re surrounded by Napads, there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Hey, just teasin’ come and eat. And the BBQ sounds great; they’re a lovely family, though Rob Jr. is a bit scary, he’s like 9 going on 40!”

They chatted happily as they demolished a pile of softly scrambled eggs and thick buttered toast. Ruff helped.

“Mmm . . .” Chris licked his fingers. “He’s fine, my godson just takes a while to decide whether he likes you or not, that’s all. You’ll win him over with the Nivan’s charm, Mary’s already smitten. Ruff’s invited too by the way. I tell you what; let’s take the El Camino, that’ll impress Robbie!

“Sure, it’ll be fun!

“Have you run?” Chris asked Piers.

“Yeah, I went jogging first thing.”

“Wanna go again? I’ll race ya’!”

“On a full stomach? Are you sure?”

“Hey, when do you ever have an _empty_ stomach?”

“Only between meals! OK, you’re on, that way we can shower together when we get back!”

“Oh goody, sounds like fun, just make sure Ruff isn’t looking though, it freaks me out!”

“Ha, ha, you’re such a prude sometimes Chris!”

“Hhmm, well that’s what comes from bringing up a younger sister as a kid. Geez, the situations she would get me into! You wouldn’t believe it!”

“Um, I know quite a few actually, Claire’s told me a lot about the young Chris Redfield!”

“Ha, all lies I tell you! And don’t believe half the things Mary will tell you this afternoon either. She and Claire are as bad as each other!”

“Oh I won’t.” said Piers looking sweet and innocent. “But I will remember to ask though!”

“Humph! Talking of remembering, reminds me. I forgot to ask you what happened up at the lake yesterday, after you went back. I know, we’ll jog the first half, and you can tell me. Then we’ll sprint the rest!”

“OK, but its work, sure you wanna’ talk about that?”

“No, that’s fine, let’s get it all sorted now, then we can enjoy the rest of the weekend in peace!”

“Um, OK, but you should know I’ve booked us into the rifle range tomorrow morning, as a result of what happened Friday afternoon. It’s an interesting tale, believe me!”

“I’m intrigued now. OK, let’s go warm up, and then you can tell me all about it!”

************************

“. . . so then I drove back up to the lake. I half expected to find the guys taking it easy in our absence, and I wasn’t wrong!”

“Let me guess, Andy?” said Chris.

“No, Finn! He had decided, as team medic, that it was too hot just right then for serious exercise. He’d got the rest of the guys under a tree and was giving them a lecture on how to spot the symptoms of de-hydration and heat exhaustion.”

“What! Finn? Our Finn? Corporal Macauley? You sure it was the same guy?”

“Well, I think we’d better start calling him Dr Finn!”

“Oh yeah, Dr Finn, Medicine Man. I can see the TV series now!”

“Seriously Chris, he was very good. They weren’t just bunking-off; the guys were asking sensible questions, even Andy. He had it all there, without any notes or aids. The Buddy system, how to check your partner, what to look for. The tell-tale symptoms, the appropriate responses. He held their attention so well; they gave him a round of applause afterwards! Andy even shook his hand!”

“Oh boy! I wished I’d been there to see that!” Chris laughed. “And then what happened?”

“Well, I went up and said ‘Well done Finn, timely advice!’ And he blushed, you know the way he does, and then he said, ‘I think the team can do some exercises now El Tee. We can use the jerry cans to simulate our equipment packs, and then, if we need water, we’ve got it to hand.’ Even Ben and Carl thought that was a good idea!”

“El Tee? Seriously? Where did that one come from?”

Piers laughed, “It gets better Chris. He dolled out the jerry cans, and then winks at me when he gives me mine. He’d given the rest of the guys the full ones, and given me and himself the two empties! I swear the others didn’t realise! It was priceless!”

“Oh, Piers, I wish I hadn’t been such an idiot yesterday! I _so_ want to meet this new Alpha Team member!” said Chris laughing yet again.

“Well, you can babe, tomorrow morning. That’s the next part of the story!”

“What, there’s more! Let’s walk for a while, I can’t jog and laugh at the same time!”

“We all did one circuit of the assault course; Ben’s still carrying that calf injury from his last meeting with a B.O.W. by the way. It’s much better than it was, but it’s still a little stiff. Carl helped him around as usual, and I told Ben to get some physio next week. Anyway, we took a breather afterwards, Doctor’s orders, so I took Finn to one side. I told him both you and I were pleased at his recent progress, and that you were particularly impressed with his intervention during our spat!”

“I was! I never thought it would be Finn who would stop us, it’s really Andy’s job after all, but he was too busy placing a bet!”

“Well, Finn’s face lit up, you know he idolises you, so I thought I’d tell him a tale from my academy days, to let him know exactly why we’re so pleased. Something good for his ego. We went and sat under a tree, whilst the rest of the team went skinny dipping in the lake. ‘Finn’, I said, ‘let me tell you a tale. When I was a new cadet at the military academy we had a 2nd Lt as our intake commander. He was brand new from graduation, fresh out of the box, shiny as a button. Tall, lean, cute button nose, his working dress was in the latest style, tight, beautifully pressed. A real wannabe action man. And his shoes, oh how they shone!” He didn’t like me; he didn’t think I had what it took, so he made my life a misery. My first free weekend he got me cleaning the barrack block floors when everyone else got a liberty pass. So there I was, with a bucket and mop, and he sidles up behind me, doesn’t say a word. He stands right where I’m gonna clean next, just inches from me. I’m lookin down all the time, pretending I haven’t seen him, and I charge the mop up with dirty water and swoosh it right over those shiny shoes of his!’

“You idiot” he said, “didn’t you see me!” His face was purple!

“No Sir! Sorry Sir! You must have crept up on me Sir!’ which of course he had. He tried to stare me down, but I held his gaze, I’d had enough of his ‘toy soldier’ antics. It seemed like minutes passed. Eventually he broke.

“You’ll never get another weekend off this first quarter, you hear me cadet?”

“Sir, yes, Sir! I had no plans anyways!” He glared at me again, but his green eyes held a kind of laughter.”

“Carry on Cadet!” He stomped off, but he left me alone after that, though I never did get those weekends off.”

“So you stood up to him Sir?” said Finn, who’d been listening intently.

“Exactly Finn, he thought I was weak, lacking in backbone, or perhaps he was trying to find if I had any spunk. But whatever he was looking for, he saw it when I stared him down, and after that, as I said, he let me be. And that’s what the Captain and I see in you now, you’re much more confident in your self and your abilities, less accident prone!”

Finn was blushing again. “Thank you Sir, er, and the Captain. It’s good to know I’m on the right track.”

“Look Finn, I know I’ve been hard on you at times, OK, a lot of times, but it was never personal. I was only trying to get the best out of you; like that 2nd Lt was with me.”

“I’ve always listened to what you say Sir. I remember one time you said ‘The concept of being the rookie is not just about length of time served on the team, first in, last out. It's about who adds value, skill-sets, their overall contribution to the team dynamic, their individual knowledge base...their leadership potential...their...’ and then you said, ‘Finn! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?’ And I said something like ‘Um, I got as far as 'concept' and whilst I was working that out, I lost track of the rest.’ And then you rolled your eyes, the way you do and said, ‘Well Finn, that's why the position of rookie will undoubtedly remain yours, you have the ideal skill set, matched only by your personal demeanour and physical presence on and off the battlefield. The job description has you written all over it.’ Then you patted me on the head and walked of.”

“Wow!” said Chris, “All that from Finn? What happened then?”

“Well to be honest Chris, I was a bit shamefaced, it did sound a bit harsh the way Finn retold it, but he’d remembered it exactly, line for line. So I apologised there and then if I’d offended him.”

“That was good Ace.” said Chris, “It doesn’t hurt to admit you were wrong now and again, I should know!” and he grinned at Piers. “Come on, what did he say next?”

“He said,” ‘I knew your were trying to help really Sir, I don’t have your quick mind, or the Captain’s wisdom. My skill set is not developed and my knowledge base is pretty limited outside of basic soldiering, explosives, oh, and the medic thing. But I’ll get there, just at my own pace I guess.’

“He was so serious Chris, kinda cute, so I said ‘And we’re all here to help you achieve that Finn, don’t forget on Alpha Team we’re family!’ He looked so happy bless him.”

“Nice one Ace, good job! Anything else?”

“Yes Chris, I asked him what his rifle shooting skills were like; he said he’s only used the ASFST since joining the BSAA. So I told him to bring a standard sniper rifle and a semi-automatic to the range tomorrow. I’m going to see if Finn’s got any potential as our reserve sniper! After that we finished with a couple of laps around the track. I dismissed the men once we’d showered, and went back to your office.”

Chris scratched his short brown hair ruefully, “Well I did say you could have a reserve sniper.” he chuckled, “I never thought it might be Finn though! Come on Piers, let’s pick up the pace now and get back home.”

“Are we still racing?”

“What do you think?” Chris said over his shoulder, as he sprinted away, “Bye!”

************************

Later in the morning, Piers got the El Camino out of the garage to wash it. The bright yellow paintwork glistened in the sun, like the sheen of sweat on his back and chest. His swim shorts were damp, clinging to that wonderfully pert butt, and his treasure trail was matted and dark with the water. Every so often he wiggled his bum in time to the music playing in his headphones. Chris looked on at the sight appreciatively, he felt himself stirring below. 'Whoa, down boy, or it’s another cold shower for you!' “Beautiful, you look beautiful!” he said out loud. Piers saw Chris speaking, and took one ear piece out.

“Sorry? I couldn’t quite hear you!”

“Oh, I said she looks beautiful, the car!”

“It’s not a she, it’s a he!”

“Him? Er, a boy car?”

“Yes, his name is, um, Cristobal.” said Piers mumbling the name.

“Crystal balls?”

“No, Cristobal, it’s Spanish, like El Camino. It means Christopher.”

“I guessed that! Is everything big and shiny in your life named Christopher, your car, your anti-material rifle ‘Tophie’?”

“Oh yeah, believe it!”

“Well that’s OK then, for a moment I thought you were fixated!”

Piers laughed. “I love it when you do irony.”

“Why?”

“Cos’ you normally get it so wrong!”

Chris lunged at Piers, but Piers waved the water hose at him. “Remember, Captain, I never miss!”

“I’ll speak to you later El Tee. C’mon, we’d best get dressed for this afternoon. It’s so hot, what do you think, break out the shorts, Bermudas?”

Yeah, anything but those sailor suit ones, this is a family do we’re going to, right?”

“You are _so_ in trouble car wash boy . . !”

************************

They arrived just before 15:00; Robin Ellis was waiting on the drive.

“Redwing, Piers, Hi guys, great to see you, and dressed so appropriately!”

They all high-fived. Rob stopped to look at the car. “Oh wow, a Camino! A 396, 1969 model?”

No, I fitted a 350, first of the short block V8’s. I couldn’t go to a 396. Spot on with the year, you know your cars!”

“I always wanted one as a kid.” He looked inside, Oh, bench seat too, great! She’s beautiful Piers.”

Chris whispered in Robin’s ear.

“He?”

Chris whispered again.

“Crystal Balls!”

Chris whispered a third time, whilst Piers began to blush.

“Oh yeah I get it, like the gun!” Robin laughed with Chris.

“Come on you two Air-dales,” said Piers, pouting a little, “Cut this Greenie some slack!”

“Just teasin’ Piers, you can never have enough Redwings when there’s a Mig on your tail!” Rob put a friendly arm around the sniper’s shoulder. “ _He_ is beautiful, good job on the resto!”

“Hi Uncle Chris!” Robin Jr. came out of the house.

“Hi Robbie, you remember Uncle Piers?”

“Hhmm, hello. Why does your car look like a big banana?”

“And hello to you too Robbie. My you’ve grown, what are you know 9 years old?”

“I’m 9 and three quarters actually!”

“Oh.”

“What’s wrong with your lip, what’s that mark?” said Robbie, pointing to Piers’ bruise from his morning encounter with Chris.

‘The kids got eyes like a hawk!’ thought Piers. “Er, it’s a cold sore Robbie.”

“But it’s summer, where have you been to make it cold?”

“Chris, help” said Piers.

Chris grinned at Piers. “Come on Robbie, let’s get inside, I want to see your baby sister!”

“She’s 6 now Uncle Chris, she and Mom have been baking all day, come and see.” He took his Godfather’s hand and led him in doors.

“Sorry Piers.” said Rob, “He’s going through one of those phases I’m afraid!”

“That’s OK Rob, I’ve got 2 younger brothers and a younger sister, we’ve all been there! I’ll try and get on his good side!”

“Probably easier taking on a J’avo some days!” said Rob, “Come on, Mary’s been dying to meet you again, you seem to be the centre of interest for a lot of the BSAA wives!”

“Tell me about it! Let me get Ruff outta’ the cab first, there’s some beer and wine inside as well, our contribution to the party!”

They found Chris in the kitchen talking with Mary. Robbie and Becky were clinging to Chris’ legs. Piers gave Mary a chaste peck on the cheek.

“Mmm, hello handsome.” She fluttered her eyelashes. “I hope there’s more where that came from!” She laughed and kissed him full on the lips.

“Oh, er yes!” said Piers, blushing yet again. He saw Becky looking at him expectantly. Hi, Becky, I haven’t seen you in such a long while, my how you’ve grown! Do you want a kiss too?”

Becky ran to him, arms outstretched, “Yes please Uncle Piers! Did you bring your dog? Poochie wants to meet him!”

"Yes honey, he’s here somewhere.” They heard excited barks from the yard, “Look, there they are, playing chase, let’s go watch!”

“Never a dull moment in this house!” said Mary, giving Chris a wink. ”In fact never a dull moment whenever you and Rob are together, remember the air force academy? Happy days!”

“Yes.” Chris grinned. “And that reminds me, Piers wants to find out more about my younger days Mary, don’t give too much away, please?”

“We’ll see!” she laughed, “I’ll swap stories for kisses, how about that?”

“Nooo! Rob, get a hand on your wife!”

“Hey leave me out of this, it’s not my murky past under investigation!” said Rob.

“You have just as much to hide Captain Ellis!” said Mary, hugging her husband. “I’ll round-up Piers and the kids if you boys handle the drinks. Make mine some of that delicious Alboriño Chris and Piers bought” she patted Chris’ arm in thanks and went out to the yard. “Time to come inside children!”

Piers sat on the side of Chris’ chair, one arm around his shoulder, Chris’ arm around his waist. The two children sat at Chris’ feet.

“What shall we toast?” said Rob, “Friendship?”

“No, make it Family.” said Piers, and Chris gave him a squeeze.

“Family.” they all said.

“Are you married?” asked Robbie, looking up at Chris and Piers.

Piers looked at Chris, one eyebrow raised, then answered. “We’re partners, Robbie, like the bestest of friends who live together. Can I be your friend too?”

“I’ll see, but I’m not marrying you!”

“He’s in love with Sarah-Jane.” said Becky, “She’s got pig’s tails!”

Everyone laughed, except Robbie, who scowled at his sister. She poked her tongue out at him.

“Time to eat!” announced Mary, much to Chris and Piers’ relief.

“I see what you mean about J’avo!” said Piers to Rob as they walked outside to the BBQ.

Rob chuckled, “He’ll come around, but on his own terms.”

“Sounds just like Chris!” They both laughed.

The afternoon passed happily and quickly, Piers stocked-up on steak as if he hadn’t eaten for a month. Mary was impressed with his capacity to consume so much.

“How do you do it handsome? There’s not an ounce of fat on you!” she said, pinching his waist. “Come and sit down, we'll swap stories!”

“And, er, kisses?” said Piers nervously.

“If you insist!” she laughed “Now, what do you want to know . . .?”

Chris and Rob refreshed their drinks in the kitchen. “How are you two after yesterday?” asked Rob casually.

“We’re good thanks. It was just growing pains, and this damned heat!” replied Chris.

“Growing pains eh?  Who, you or Piers?”

“Who do you think?”

“Oh Redwing, you always did do things the hard way!”

“I’ll drink to that Batman!” they clinked their cans together.

“Have you two ever wanted kids?

“That first year, after China, if Piers hadn’t recovered fully I would have left the BSAA to care for him; and perhaps then we might have done, you know, adopted. But it’s too late now, not with both of us on active duty. It just wouldn’t be fair.”

“Shame, you’d have been great Dads. It might still happen one day”

“Well anyway, I’ve got my lovely god children. Piers and I would be glad to have them for a weekend if ever you and Mary wanted to get away. You know, just the two of you”

“Thanks Chris, I know how you two boys guard your free time, so that means a lot.”

“Rob, talking of family, how is your new Sgt getting on? Frank is it?”

“Ah yes, Sgt Francisco Cortez. A bit of a loner, ex-army. They don’t seem to look after their guys like the USAF does.”

“No, the family concept doesn’t seem to work quite the same way for the Greenies. Still, he’s new, give him some time.”

“Yeah, trouble is we’ve already had a couple of ‘discussions’. He’s really hard going.”

“Well, Piers found it hard at first, and look at him now!”

They entered the lounge to see Piers with a child sat astride either leg.

“Looks like Robbie’s decided to be friends after all!” Rob chuckled.

“It’s that Nivan’s touch” said Chris, “It never fails!”

As they all chatted, Becky touched Piers’ bare right arm with her hand. “Oh Uncle, your arm, it tingles!”

“Uh, oh, does it?” Piers looked panic stricken for a brief moment, then tried to recover. “Er, well that means you’re very special honey, not everyone can feel it!” He glanced at Chris with a worried look.

“I can’t feel it.” said Robbie, touching the same spot. “Are you sure Becky?”

“Oh yes, all the way down from here to here.” she said, moving her hand down from the top of Piers’ shoulder to the finger tips of his right hand.

Piers was turning pale, slowly a tracery of fine white veins had began to appear on his arm.

“Oh look!” said Becky, “it’s pretty, is it magic Uncle Piers?”

“It’s called bioloomingesants.” said Robbie resolutely “Like jellyfish. We did it at school. Are you like a jellyfish Uncle Piers? He held his arms out and moved jerkily around the room. “Blob, blob, blob in the ocean.”

“Chris, help!” Piers had gone white as a sheet and the veins now glowed brightly against his pallid skin.

“Easy babe, it’s OK!” he got up and moved quickly to Piers’ side. “Kids, I think Uncle Piers need some fresh air, don’t you? Let’s all go in the yard and find Poochie and Ruff shall we?”

He helped Piers up with a supporting arm. “I’m sorry Chris, when he said jellyfish I lost it. I, I . . .”

“Sshh, let’s get you outside babe, you’ll soon be OK.”

“Kid’s, give Uncle Piers some space.” Mary said firmly, and then to Piers, “I’m sorry Piers, they don’t know about . . .”

“It’s OK Mary, it wasn’t their fault. I was taken by surprise that Becky was sensitive, and then the j . . .jellyf . . . that thing! Some words just bring it all back. I’ll be fine in a few minutes. Sorry to spoil the party!”

“Bless you Piers; I’m sure we don’t know the half of what you and Chris have been through.” She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. “Chris, I think you should get this young man home sooner rather than later!”

“I agree Mary, come on Ace.” But Piers protested.

“No, please don’t leave too abruptly Chris! I’ll be fine in a moment. Let’s play with the kids for a little while first. We can’t leave them on a downer!”

Despite feeling sick, Piers put on a brave face whilst they played tag with the dogs and enjoyed a game of soccer. Chris had feigned surprise every time the ball passed between his legs. “You kids are too quick for me!” But really his eyes had remained on his partner.

Even Piers managed to laugh as the children took his hands at the end of the game. “We won Uncle Piers, we won . .!”

They said their goodbyes, waving from the pick-up until at last the house was out of sight. Piers drove back, despite Chris’ protestations. “Chris, I’m fine now, I’ll drive slowly, OK? Besides, you’ve had a few drinks.”

“All right babe, but please be careful, you gave me quite a scare back there!”

“I frightened myself! Although the Docs said there was some sort of residual electro-magnetic signature from my arm, it was very weak, just above background levels and so difficult to detect. The fact Becky could detect something took me completely by surprise, like some people can feel a power line overhead. It always seems to be when I’m relaxed that it catches me out. When I think about it, I can control it. But when Robbie started on about the ocean . . .!”

Hey, sshh, it’s OK. We’ll write it up in your monthly report, the Docs might be interested. Until then let’s forget about it! We’re nearly home.”

************************

Chris took Ruff inside whilst Piers backed the El Camino into the garage. He patted Cristobal as he locked up. “We need to do some serious driving, my old friend. Perhaps we all need to go on a holiday?”

“That would be nice Ace!” said a warm deep voice. Chris had been listening from the door that led into the hall. “Are you still feeling queasy?”

“No, I’m good now thanks. I think I’ll go for a quiet jog, unwind a little. Will you feed Ruff whilst I’m out?”

“Sure babe, don’t be too long though, I fancy a quiet night in, just us, on the sofa.” He gave Piers a peck on the cheek as he passed through to change.

“Take it easy please, for me!”

However, Piers ended up having a longer run than he’d originally planned. Down to the Seven of Clubs first, then all the way back to the Four of Diamonds. It was there that he met Danny Svenson, out on foot patrol.

“Hi, Lieutenant Nivans.” said the police corporal. “Er, do you have time for a chat?”

Piers bent over, his hands on his knees, catching his breath. “Sure Danny . . . puff . . . and it’s ‘Piers’ when no one’s around . . . pant . . . we’re friends, OK?”

“Um, sure P, Piers.” Danny said. He still couldn’t believe how friendly and unassuming Piers was for an officer. Military Policemen weren’t usually treated so affably by other soldiers. That was part of the problem that he wanted to talk to Piers about now. He spoke into his radio and the gate slide open, closing behind him as he walked through.

Danny looked at Piers and gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbed, Piers always loved the way it did that.

“Phew . . . I’m out of breath, good thing you stopped me . . . how can I help you Danny?”

“How . . . how do you manage to be gay and still be happy Piers? Sometimes I’m not sure what makes me get up at the start of a day. Knowing the looks I’ll get, the hassle every time I want something done. The other guys are good at their job, but they’ve no time for anyone else, especially if they’re gay! You and Alpha Team seem like one big happy family; I don’t know why we can’t be the same. How do you and the Captain cope, with all the nasty remarks, the rude gestures behind your back, h, how . . .?” It had begun in a rush, as though bottled up, but when his voice trailed off, he looked like a little boy, lost and confused.

“Hey, hey, Danny, what’s the matter? Has someone been giving you a hard time? Who was it? I’ll soon put them wise, I promise!”

“My boss, most of the guys I work with, they just make my life so hard. Snide comments, innuendo. It’s like I’m always given the short straw. I know I’m a policeman, but we still like to have friends, enjoy a life outside of the job. Apart from you there’s no one interested in me as a person, no one seems to care about what I like or dislike. It’s so . . .” he struggled to find the right word, “It’s so lonely! I’m sorry to lay all this on you Piers. You must think all I do is moan, but there’s no one else I can talk to, believe me!”

“Oh Danny, I’m sorry, you should have said something before!” Piers put an arm around his friend; he could feel the big man trembling. “Look, Captain and I don’t put up with any shit, I know it’s partly because of who we are, but you have to be true to yourself. Look people in the eye, challenge them to say something, be proud of who you are. Most importantly, be better than they are in everything you do. That’s how I got through the military academy. I tried to join in at first, and just got shunned for my efforts. So I decided to be the best cadet there, in every field. They couldn’t ignore that. And it gave me confidence, in my own abilities and judgement. Believe and trust in yourself Danny, and the rest will fall into place. And if it doesn’t, then it probably wasn’t worth having in the first place! Does that make sense, does it help?”

“Yes, it does. It’s a lot to take in. But oh, it’s such a relief just to be able to talk to someone about it. Back home Ma and Pa don’t understand. They don’t know why I left the farm in the first place. I talk to the dogs more than the people here! Thanks for understanding.  You must think I’m a complete idiot!”

“No Danny, not at all. I want to help, I _will_ help you. We all deserve the same chances, regardless of our orientation. Trust me, the BSAA is good at that, we’ve got to sort your boss out for a start, perhaps I can get Chris to talk to him. And we need to get you some friends. I know, are you free tomorrow morning?”

“Yes?”

“Good, Chris and I are on the long distance range at 10:00. Can you make that?” Danny nodded happily. “Great, when’s the last time you handled a rifle?”

“About 2 years ago, in training, we only use 9mm pistols and the H&K now, he said, patting his weapon.

“Were you any good?”

“Not too bad, all the shooting on the farm helped I guess.”

“Right then, sign out a couple of sniper rifles from the armoury, a standard and a semi, and bring them with you, quote my authority if you need it. I’m checking out Finn Macauley on the range, and Chris will be there too. It’ll be fun!”

Piers ‘play’ punched Danny in the stomach. “Cheer up! Being seen with Chris and me will send out a very positive signal Danny. We’ll show ‘em, OK?”

“Th, thanks Piers; you’re a real friend, perhaps my only one!” Danny’s radio crackled, he listened briefly. “Damn, I forgot! I’ve got to report in at the Seven of Clubs soon. Will you walk up the track with me?”

“I’d love to Danny, and I can enjoy the scenery instead of running through it! Looks like we’re in for a fine sunset tonight.”

“Those clouds are called mares-tails,” said Danny pointing to the wispy trails high above them. “And if we’re quiet, we might see some deer down by the pond.” Danny almost whispered. “This place is so beautiful at this time of day.”

Danny draped one long arm around Piers’ neck, his H&K shouldered over the other. Piers put an arm around Danny’s back in response. They walked down the track together under the trees in the dappled evening sunlight, like Tom and Huck returning after a days fishing at the water hole. Not really speaking, just happy at being outdoors and in each others company. After a while Danny slowed down and then stopped. He looked down at someone he now felt was a friend, not a superior officer just being nice, but a true friend, someone who understood and cared. His ice-blue eyes looked sad and wistful, yet somehow expectant at the same time. He bought his face down close to Piers’. He swallowed hard, his prominent Adams apple bobbed up and down again with the action. Piers could feel his grip tighten.

“Piers? Will you kiss me . . . please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers! Nooooo! Watch out Danny, Captain will bust your ass for making out with his Piers!


	3. Bang, Wallop, Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Summer Days, Summer Nights, series. Danny asks Piers for a kiss. Finn and Danny go sniping, Chris takes matters into his own hands, and there's a party at the 'Deuce of Hearts'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter expands the characters of Finn, Andy and Danny Svenson. It also introduces Francisco Cortez in person for the first time (and unfortunately, it won't be the last!). It's best read in conjunction with the preceding chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

Summer Days, Summer Nights

Chapter 3 – Bang, Wallop, Flash

 

“Piers? Will you kiss me . . . please?” asked Danny Svenson.

“Why?” Piers responded.

“Because I don’t know if I’ll ever have the courage to ask you again. Because I want to celebrate our friendship, and because I . . . I really want to kiss you.”

“Well, you’ve shown plenty of courage in just asking me the first time. And courage brings its own rewards. Yes Danny, I’ll kiss you . . . !”

Danny leaned in eagerly, mouth open, eyes shut. Their noses bumped and their teeth clashed. ‘Clack!’

“Agh! Easy tiger, slowly, you’re not meant to eat me!” said Piers. “Look, like this, tilt your head a bit to one side; now just open your mouth slightly. That’s it. Now put your tongue in my mouth, it’s OK! Mmm, that’s better!” Piers’ hands slid down Danny's broad back only stopping when they reached his exquisite ass. ‘I might as well enjoy this opportunity too,’ he thought to himself, ‘OMG, it feels as good as it looks . . . !’

. . . Piers thrust deeper between the cheeks as they tightened around his searching dick; urging him on. “Huf, oh, I'm coming, ahh, are you ready for this?” he asked. Red marks flared on the broad back below him where his fingers grabbed and dug into the muscular flesh as he braced himself. His rhythm quickened one final time. “Yes, now! I . . . ah, aahhh! Gnhh!” The two bodies collapsed together, both panting for breath, sweat glistening on sculpted torsos. Neither spoke immediately, savouring their sweet exhaustion. After a while, Piers’ dick slowly softened and the muscles that previously had held him in so tightly now reluctantly relaxed their grip.

“ . . . Thanks!”

“My pleasure!” said Piers dreamily, his eyes closed.

“Tell me again why you said yes?”

“You don't mind do you? I've been honest with you.”

“I know. I'm just trying to get my head around it.”

Piers laughed.“That’s how we just got started!”

“Mmm, yes, and I still feel full-up!”

“I did it because I understood those feelings. I've been that lonely soldier, the one who’s realised he’s gay, and yet is too frightened to admit it. Becoming withdrawn and seen as aloof. It's not a good route to take. I couldn't watch someone make the same mistakes. Danny needed a friend. If I had said no, he would have felt totally rejected. The state he was in that might have been dangerous. And I made it clear that it was strictly a one-off. That I would tell you about it openly and honestly. I told him I was committed to one man only, you, and that his friendship, whilst important, would never outweigh that prime relationship, however sweet his butt was!” Both men laughed.

“I think I understand.” Chris said, “You're such a big hearted guy Piers, people don't realise . . .”

“Well you can ask Danny yourself if you like. He’s meeting up with us and Finn on the long range at 10:00.”

“We are?”

“Yeah, remember when I spoke to Finn on Friday, I told him I'd try him out on sniper rifles today. Well, last night I also told Danny about it, I thought the company would be good for him, poor guy. He hasn't used a rifle properly since he left the farm, just briefly in training, but he used to be a good shot. The police only use pistols and H&Ks in the BSAA these days.  Are you alright with that? I can always change the arrangements if you’d rather”

“No, babe, that's OK, I just wonder how Danny will react when he sees me there?”

“He'll be fine, you'll both be fine, trust me, I was just helping a friend find his way, like I try and help you, but your not a friend, your my partner, there’s no one else.”

“I know, and I’m good. I wouldn't have been three years ago. You’ve made me a lot more tolerant of other people’s needs and emotions. I do love you Piers Nivans.” Chris leant in for a kiss.

Piers responded warmly. “You always were, you just forgot for a while.”

“Um, just out of curiosity, what did his ass feel like?”

“Just like you'd imagine it to, firm and round, so pert, yet so squeezable!”

“And slapable?” Chris smacked Piers' naked butt.

“Ow! OK yours is much nicer, suitably hairy, and so fuckable.”

“You just did.”

“Want another go?

“Thought you'd never ask! Wait! Er, where’s Ruff?”

“In the utility room, where we left him last night, OK?”

“Yes, um, just checking that’s all. He was looking at me in the shower the other day”

“He’s just curious, he’s a puppy. Really Chris, you need to talk to someone about this!”

“What, like a psychiatrist?”

“Either that, or a veterinary doctor!”

************************

Chris and Piers arrived at the range before 09:30. Piers wanted to talk to Rick, who was the ‘target man’ for the day. He would be positioned down range to mark the targets after shooting. Chris ordered a coffee and sat down. The range had a small café, ‘Home on the Range’, which was run by volunteer shooters and supporters at the weekend. A large toughened class window gave a view of the firing positions and different range lanes beyond. It was a popular meeting place, whether you were shooting or not. Piers tried to lend a hand whenever he could. He had proved very popular with some ofthe ladies who were ‘learning’ to shoot, until he realised they weren’t there just for the lessons! Since then he had restricted his advice to SOU members only.

Finn arrived soon after, dressed in combat pants and shirt. “What, no woolly hat today Finn?” Chris enquired.

“No Captain, not in this heat, it’s just too . . . ah, you’re pulling my leg. Very funny Sir.” He smiled his special ‘silly’ smile for his Captain. Is Corporal Svenson here yet?”

“Not yet.” said Piers checking his watch. “Give me the rifles Finn, I’ll zero them in, it’ll save time later. Why don’t you have a coffee with Chris? I won’t be long.”

Piers briefly spoke with Rick, and soon an occasional single shot could be heard, interspersed with a pause, followed by another single shot as Piers deftly adjusted each of the rifles to his satisfaction.

Piers checked his watch again when he re-joined the others. It was now gone 10:00 and there was still no sign of Danny. “Perhaps the thought of meeting you this morning has frightened him off!” Piers grinned at Chris, but secretly he was worried, Danny was normally so conscientious. As if on cue, Piers’ cell rang. “Hi Danny, yes its Piers, where are you?”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, I’m still at the armoury. The Sergeant here is giving me hassle over my authorisation. Says, I’m not officially on duty, so I can’t sign for the two rifles. He’s wrong, but he won’t budge. I told him I also have your authority, but he’s still being awkward. He also said what does a fucking queer want with two sniper rifles anyway? This is the kind of thing I told you about yesterday evening. Would you mind talking to him please? I’m speaking outside his office at the moment, just give me a second . . .”

“Sure, put him on . . . Lieutenant Piers Nivans, Alpha Team here, what’s the problem Sergeant? . . . Corporal Svenson is perfectly entitled to sign out weapons for training. He also has my verbal authority, which I’m now giving you . . .What new orders from Captain Burrows? Nothing has been published. . . . Oh, they were verbal as well were they? How convenient! So you won’t accept my authority either? . . . Well perhaps you’d care to discuss it now with Captain Redfield. He’s stood beside me right now. . . . No? That’s better. . . . Now please! . . . Thank you Sergeant, I don’t expect to have this conversation again. Oh, and Sergeant, you can put the word out that I’m on to this problem. I won’t tolerate any form of obstruction due to a person’s sexual orientation, is that clear? Tell all your friends as well. Pass me back to Corporal Svenson . . . Hi Danny, you should be OK now. Is he one of Burrow’s cronies? . . . Hmm, I thought so. Alright, see you ASAP.”

“What was that all about Ace?” asked Chris, “You looked angry, is everything OK?”

“Danny was getting hassle at the armoury from one of Captain Burrow’s stooges. He was also insulted because he’s gay. Just the sort of problems he was telling me about last night. There’s something rotten going on here Chris. What happened to us all being on the same side in the BSAA? I think this Captain Burrows might have something to do it.”

“Hhmm. Leave it with me Piers. I’ll make some enquiries later.”

When Danny arrived, Piers chatted briefly about the problem at the armoury; taking the two rifles from his friend.

“Chris is in the café with Finn, explain things to him please Danny, he wants to be in the loop on this business. I’m just going to zero these in quickly, then we can get you and Finn started properly.”

Danny approached Chris with some trepidation. After yesterday’s kiss with Piers, he wasn’t at all sure what sort of reception he would get.

“Um, hello Captain, Finn, sorry I was a bit late, spot of bother at the armoury!”

“Come and sit down Danny, I’m not going to bite your head off for yesterday. Piers told me all about it. A few years ago I would have ripped your arms off and stuck ‘em back in the holes. Now I’m a lot mellower, I’d just break them!” Danny looked horrified until Chris laughed. “Just teasin’ kiddo!” Chris looked briefly at his Corporal, “Finn, your mouth’s open.” then back to Danny. “And remember, its Chris when we meet informally. OK?”

“Yes Sir, er, Chris, thanks.” Danny sat down next to Finn who was still gawping at what he’d just heard.

“Tell me about this morning Danny; what exactly happened and what was said? And tell me about Captain Burrows, I don’t really know him that well. Is he a good officer?” Chris asked.

Whilst Danny explained the situation to Chris, Finn sat wide eyed and all ears, this was juicy stuff indeed!

************************

There were four lanes on the long distance range, designed for 4 single snipers, or two pairs of spotter and shooter. This latter combination, though more usual in the military, was very rarely used by the BSAA. The snipers role was really that of marksman, taking out multiple targets as the combat team advanced, keeping pace with them, but typically about 500m behind. SOU's had neither the manpower nor tactical requirement to have a spotter paired with the shooter. Piers assigned Finn to lane 2, and Danny to lane 3. That way he could monitor both men from the one central position. Everyone was wearing combined ear defenders/headsets, so commands could be given clearly and heard. Sniper rifles are not inherently noisy, in fact quite the reverse. They are normally heavily muzzled, to prevent flash and noise giving away a snipers position. But the intense concentration leading up to a shot often meant a shooter was oblivious to his surroundings at that critical moment, hence the headsets. Piers started with the standard BSAA sniper rifle, single shot, bolt-action reload. He picked one up and couldn't resist tossing it from one hand to the other, as if it weighed no more than a feather. Twirling it effortlessly in both hands.

"It's all in the balance gentlemen," he said. "Not just the rifle, but your own body. The rifle has to feel part of you, a natural extension to your body, your arm, and your hand. That only comes with a lot of hard work and practice, but it's fundamental in my view; if you want to be the best in the BSAA that is!" He grinned, "Don't be afraid of it, but treat it like you would your best friend!" and he winked at Chris. "Here, catch Finn!" He made to throw the rifle towards Finn, who held his hands out expectantly, but he never let it go. "Don't ever let me see you throw this weapon around. I know I was showing off just then but I've had some previous experience, you haven't! It's delicate, it's precision made. It could save your life, or those of your team mates. It won't if it's damaged, dirty, or poorly maintained. Do you understand me?

"Yes Sir."

"Good, then I don't ever need to say it again." Piers then gave a quick run-down on the operation of the rifle. "Remember its single shot. It's no good continuing to squeeze the trigger for another round. You have to do it the old fashioned way! It's the most common mistake of any novice, and we're not novices here today, are we?"

"No Sir."

He finished with a recap of the range safety procedures. Something both Corporals were already familiar with, but required by BSAA standing orders. He handed the two soldiers a rifle and a couple of boxes of 7.62mm ammunition each. Unlike the small arms ranges, the targets on the long, or sniping range as it was sometimes called, did not return to the shooter after firing. Instead, when the 'weapons safe, range clear' command was given, the target man would mark the bullet holes with coloured adhesive discs. The shooter and instructor would then view the marked target through binoculars to assess the accuracy. Each shooter had two targets, left and right hand. There were three rows of targets available, at 500m, 1000m and 1500m ranges. The range itself was built on a rising slope, so from the firing position all three rows of targets were clearly visible.

"Enough talk! Let's get down to business." Piers checked the target man was clear and ready. Gentlemen, from a prone position, in your own time, 5 rounds on your left hand 500m range target."

‘ **Bang** , Bang!’ Piers didn't bother to look at the targets, instead he concentrated solely on the two shooters, noting their position each time they fired, their rifle drill, their general demeanour. He could tell just from their body language if they felt comfortable with the situation or not.

Finn let off the last of his five rounds. "Cease fire! Clear your chamber, make your weapons safe! Show me your hands!" Piers barked out the commands confidently. "Target man, weapons safe, range clear, mark targets."

Chris, who all this time had been stood in the background, chuckled to himself. This was a very different Piers at work compared to his easy going partner in life. The consummate professional, demonstrating complete mastery of his trade, yet remaining totally at ease. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride in watching his protégé take centre stage. 'Jeez Piers,' he thought to himself, 'you are good at this!'

“Finn, all your shots will be low, making a line drifting off to the right. You need to get the stock tighter into the crook between your neck and your shoulder, keep it in the same position, OK? Let's look. As predicted, the shots lay in a line between the second and third circle, gradually spacing further out to the right. "Well done though, neckshots, not necessarily terminal!"

Finn put his hand over his mic, "He's awesome!" Finn whispered to Danny, who grinned back.

"Danny, your shots are very well grouped, but they're all high. If it had been a head shot, he'd probably walk away and look for the nearest barber shop, but he'd have messed his pants!" They all laughed, it broke the tension of the first session. He straddled Danny. "You need to keep your ass low, more in-line with your chest. That way you'll absorb the recoil more effectively." He pushed down on Danny's butt. "Spread your legs a little more Danny, that's it, good!" Piers turned back to look at Chris, giving him a smirk. Chris face palmed!

They checked through their binoculars, and indeed all the shots formed a tight cluster above the bull's eye, in the second circle.

"Target man clear the range." When Rick confirmed he was clear, Piers continued. Ten rounds this time gentlemen, and putting into effect the instructions I've just given you. Your right hand target, 500m range. In your own time."

‘Bang, Bang .. . !’

And so the morning quickly passed, Piers rang the changes in range and rifles, bolt-action and semi automatic, firing from both the prone and kneeling positions. The smell of cordite hung heavy over the lanes, and a considerable pile of spent cases had accumulated by the time they finished some two hours later.

That's enough for today gentlemen." Piers had eventually said. "Unload, clear you chamber and make your weapon safe. Show me your hands. Target man, shooting has finished, the range is closed.” He softened his tone immediately. Rick, would you bring the targets up to the café when you’re complete please? Thanks for your help this morning."

"Roger that Piers, see you shortly. Some good shooting there by the way, well done guys!"

************************

Finn and Danny grinned, whilst they stretched their aching arms and legs. From behind came a low wolf-whistle and sniggering laughter. "Well done ladies!"

Sergeant Francisco Cortez, Bravo Team, stood a little way behind Chris with two military policemen. They had arrived about half an hour earlier, and had already made a number of snide remarks. Piers and the two shooters hadn't heard those, but Chris had. He gave the three men a piercing stare as he walked past, but for the moment he kept his temper and remained silent.

The four men found an empty table in the café and sat down. For a Sunday it was quite busy. “I’ll have more noise complaints from the neighbours by tomorrow morning.” said Chris ruefully, “More people I have to be nice too. I hate Monday mornings, they suck!”

“Well, make the most of what’s left of Sunday then Chris” said Piers grinning.

“Captain doesn’t like office work.” Finn explained to Danny. “He broke his PC the other day and . . .”

“Finn, are there no secrets?” said Chris interrupting, “You’re like an old gossip!”

“Putas maricas!” “Yeah, Frankie, fucking fags, ha, ha!”

The insults came from a table behind them. It was Sergeant Cortez and his two friends again, sniggering like schoolboys and making rude gestures with their hands.

Chris’ fists landed with a thump on the coffee table; everyone else in the café suddenly stopped talking. “That’s it!” he said in a low growl, “This ends now!” He got up and turned around, Piers also got up quickly and stood by his Captain’s side, closely followed by Finn and Danny.

Chris towered over the three seated men. “Get up when I’m addressing you!” They rose to their feet, chests puffing out, putting on a front.

“Something the matter, Captain?” said Cortez insolently. “Your chicas have no sense of humour?”

Chris wanted to hit the man there and then, but Piers held him back. “Not in here Captain, wait!”

Cortez saw Chris’ restraint as a sign of weakness, and grinned at his companions, “No cojones!”

Chris shook free of Piers’ arm and grasped Cortez by his throat, glaring at him. There was something about the man’s eyes that troubled him, he wasn’t focussed on Chris, rather he was looking through him.

"You, outside with me, now!" Chris dragged Cortez towards the door, the man clutching feebly at the large calloused hand around his windpipe. The others remained around the table, in a silent stand-off. Suddenly there was an audible ' **Wallop** ' from outside, the unmistakable sound of fist on flesh. It was repeated, followed immediately by a soft grunt - 'Wallop, Ungh!’

Both policemen stiffened, one of them raising a fist as he did so. Piers' left hand flashed out like a striking snake, a blur of movement. "Agh!" The man yelped in pain, as the sniper's hand gripped his wrist like a vice. Piers increased the pressure, twisting the wrist as he did so.

"Gah!, you're b, breaking my ha..nd!" the policeman whimpered.

"Hhmm, not bad for a 'marica' eh Corporal?" said Piers, as he maintained the pressure. "Behave, OK?" he hissed, without letting go.

Chris came back in alone. Piers could see both the policemen tensing again so he gave the wrist a final excruciating downwards twist. "Gnh, fuck!" The man fell back into his chair, clutching his injured wrist in pain. His friend took the hint and sat down as well. Chris grinned at them affably.

"I tried to help your friend down the steps, but he tripped and fell onto my hand, twice. Would you believe it? Knocked himself out, silly boy. Bit of blood, a few broken teeth, but he'll be fine when he comes around. He glanced at their name tags. " Now gentlemen, Higgs and Moffat is it?" Suddenly his voice changed to a bellow. "And stand up when I'm addressing you!" The two men rose quickly to their feet, both were already going red in the face. "That's better." he said, more amiably. "Now, being the fine upholders of the law I'm sure you are, perhaps you'd care to help Sergeant Cortez back to his quarters. I don't suppose you'll want to officially report this incident to Captain Burrows, being bested by a bunch of fags, but let him know two things. First, with immediate effect, Corporal Svenson is assigned to Alpha Team on permanent duties." One of the men began to speak, but Chris raised a warning hand. "Don't! As the most senior SOU Captain, BSAA North America Branch, I have that authority, believe me! Secondly, you can tell Captain Burrows that I'm on to him and his homophobia. He can take steps to put an end to it himself, or I will take those steps for him. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Sir" they said uncomfortably, looking down at their feet .

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, try again gentlemen."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" they said, standing stiffly to attention now.

"That's better. You are a disgrace to the BSAA and your profession, the pair of you. If ever the names Higgs and Moffat come to my attention again, believe me, your feet won't touch the ground between here and civvy street. I will give you the flying lessons personally! Now take your friend and get out of my sight. Dismiss!"

The men saluted smartly and left shamefaced, the one still clutching his wrist. The people in the café suddenly started talking again.

The oldest and the newest member of Alpha Team watched them pick up Cortez and drag him away to their car.

************************

"Well, that was fun." said Chris, grinning broadly. "Coffee any one?"

But Danny stood staring at the Captain. "Sir, did you just say I'm assigned to Alpha Team? For real?"

"Of course Corporal, and let me be the first to welcome you!" It wasn't often that Chris shook a hand as big as his own, the grasp was dry, strong. "Welcome to the family Danny!"

Piers and Finn offered their own enthusiastic congratulations too, slapping the big man on the back, high-fiving him.

"I'm as surprised as you are Danny." said Piers. "Only the other day I suggested another team member and the Captain . . . "

". . . thought it over and agreed with you!" Chris finished the sentence. Piers and Finn both laughed out loud, but Danny didn't understand the joke.

"Wha, what did I miss?"

Finn put an arm up on Danny's shoulder. "Well, on Friday Captain and El Tee had this fight see . . . and then they . . . and after that I. . ."

Piers and Chris watched as the two Corporals returned to their table; deep in conversation. "Thanks Chris." said Piers, "You didn't have to . . ."

"No problemo Ace. Danny needed to be taken out of that rotten unit from what you said. And anyway, it was a good idea, your proposal, and I was wrong to argue against it. Danny has certainly got the potential to take over as team marksman, and Finn's good enough to be the reserve. You and I could work alongside one another on point, I could give you that command experience, just like you wanted."

Piers looked into the brown eyes. "Just when I think I've got you all figured out, you go and surprise me!" He gave Chris a hug.

Chris grinned, 'Chalk-up one happy puppy!' he thought. "Come on Ace, let's join those two Corporals of ours. Nice work on that goon's wrist by the way, he won't be pulling the beef tonight, ha, ha! Hey you two, make room for a couple of superior officers!"

Rick came in and spoke to Piers. “I’ve put the targets in the store room for now, there’s so many! Alpha Team are booked on the range for Wednesday afternoon so I’ll work up some accuracy figures for you by then. The usual statistics, OK?”

“Sure Rick, I appreciate your help, call me if you need a hand. I’ve got enough figures in my head to be going on with till then, later buddy!”

************************

Finn and Danny were still chatting together like two old women, and, just like two old women, they were having two separate conversations. Finn was dreamily extolling the virtues of his Captain, his strength in combat, his courage under fire. The way he led his team from the front, how he protected and treated the team as if it were his own family. Danny could only speak about Piers' human qualities. His kindness and friendship. The fact that he was just as much at ease with the enlisted men as the officers, his wonderful sense of humour . . .

“Sorry to interrupt guys,” said Piers, “thought you’d like to know some preliminary results. Finn, you first, this was your check-out after all.”

Finn looked at Piers expectantly, “OK El Tee, shoot!”

205 rounds fired, 170 on target, 120 in the centre ring. Most of your missed shots were at the 1500m range, due mainly to overcompensating for the wind, but it was variable and you were tired by then. That’s a skill that comes only with practice and more practice, in all wind conditions. A 71% kill rate on target, higher than the BSAA average, with more practice you should soon bust 80%. Excellent, Finn, well done!”

“Gosh, thanks El Tee. Does this mean I get to be reserve sniper?

“That was the deal Finn.” said Chris, though you might not be reserve to El Tee, you might be reserve to Danny if I’m any judge of shooting.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind, just to be the reserve, wait till I tell Ma and Da!”

“Danny, 195 rounds fired, 180 on target, 155 in the centre ring. Again most of your missed shots were at the furthest range, due to a mix of elevation and azimuth errors, but your concentration got you through. An 86% kill rate, for a relative novice that’s quite remarkable. With some dedicated training, I think you have the potential be the team’s new permanent marksman. But that decision will be Chris’. As it is, you certainly qualify to be my reserve. Well done Danny, you may have missed your vocation in the police!”

Chris looked at all three men, grinning broadly. “So, I go from a team with only one sniper to a team with three! Ha, ha. Good work you two. Finn I knew you had it in you, well done! Danny, I’m extremely impressed, and with Piers as my marksman, I know about sniping. As to team structure, I think Piers and I have to discuss the future configuration of Alpha Team carefully. Your abilities give us some unexpected flexibility to play with. Finn, for now, I think we should concentrate on honing your sniping skills. Danny, I’d like to assess you in the combat role, before making any further decisions on your eventual placement. Any comments Piers?”

“I agree totally Chris, Danny’s skills are almost inherent, similar to mine. He won’t lose them by being in a combat role for a while. Finn needs practice to make perfect, but he’s already starting from a high level. When he’s up to full speed, we can reassess the situation.”

“Good, all agreed, now I could do with another coffee, this man management business is thirsty work!”

Danny and Finn soon resumed their earlier conversation. Chris and Piers listened in; at first with some amusement, then in absolute horror! The two Corporals continued speaking as if Chrisand Piers weren't actually there at all. Eventually it came around to discussing their likes and dislikes in men.

“Well, I like mine big and hunky.' said Finn, like Captain.”

“Hmm, I prefer mine softer, more gentle,” said Danny, “like Lt Nivans.”

They looked at each another. "You remind me of him!" they said in unison. Piers rolled his eyes as their comments became even more syrupy and nauseating. Chris couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Jeez guys, will you two get a room! Look, I’ll make the introductions. Corporal Macauley this is Corporal Svenson, Danny this is Finn. I suggest the pair of you find a quiet corner in the Corporal's Club and continue this conversation there! Dismiss!”

The two Corporals collected their rifles and walked of together, one long arm draped around a shoulder, one shorter arm around a waist. As they got to the door they stopped and shared an awkward first kiss.

‘Clack!’ Piers rolled his eyes again, “I warned him about the teeth!” They watched as Finn and Danny tried once again, this time with a little more success.

Chris and Piers looked at one another in amazement. "OMG! Chris, what have we done? said Piers laughing.

We've created a monster Ace! said Chris grinning broadly.

"FINNENSON!" they said together.

************************

They settled the bill, apologising for the fracas. “Don’t worry,” said the waitress, “it was kinda’ exciting! You boys are sooo swol!” Chris was perplexed, but left an appropriate tip for what he hoped was a compliment. They walked out to Chris’ old truck.

“What did she mean Piers? S.W.O.L?”

Piers laughed, “No Chris it's swol, lower case, short for swollen. It means a very fit looking, strong, muscular guy, someone who trains hard and doesn’t use drugs. It’s urban slang.”

“Oh, like that GFB thing? So you’re my swol GFB then Ace?”

“Um, it’s GBF, and I’d like to think I’m more than a friend, but I like the swol bit. You’re super swol yourself Captain, really jacked!”

“Is this all some sort of code? What language is it you kids talk in these days?”

“Stick with me old timer, I’ll translate for you! . . . Ouch! It hurts when you do that!”

“Yeh, kiddo, I’m a bamf!”

When they got to the truck, Chris paused for a moment.

“Look, I’d better call Rob Ellis about this business today. I’ve just punched his Sergeant’s lights out after all!” He threw Piers his keys. “You drive whilst I make the call.”

“Rob? Hi, it’s Chris . . .Fine thanks. Look I’ve had some bother with your man Cortez . .. yeh! I had to give him a couple of love taps, he and some of Burrow’s goons had been causing trouble down at the rifle range . . .Yeh, unpleasant, so I hit him, twice . . .What? Ha, ha, that’s fine then, the second one was for you! . . . No, I don’t think there’ll be any comeback, I left the goons with a flea in their ear, but watch out for Burrows OK? . . . Just wanted you to hear it from me first . . . No problemo. . . Yeah, give my love to Mary and the kids . . . Yeh, he’s here, says hello too! Bye.”

************************

As they drove home, Piers asked Chris what he wanted to do for the afternoon.

“I know!” said Chris, “Let’s put some beers on for the team and introduce them to Danny. It’s only fair they should be told as soon as possible, and it would be a nice informal way to do it. What do ya’ think babe?”

“Great idea! We could see if any of the other SOU guys are about too, organise some rounders or dodge ball. Everyone will turn up if it’s free beer!”

“Right, let’s go for 16:00, it’ll give us time to drive to the mall and stock up, I’ll ring Andy and get the call-out started.

Hhmm, we’d better stock up on some food as well. I can’t remember when I last had a meal. We could order some pizzas for a 17:00 delivery?”

“Better still, let’s get some frozen ones whilst we’re in the mall, then we can have ‘em when we want and it’d be cheaper. Don’t forget Ace, you’re still on cooking duties, I’ll play the genial host, whilst you put your apron on in the kitchen.”

“Oh yeah, remember that time I wore just the apron . . .”

“Concentrate on your driving Piers, let me worry about the entertainment!”

The impromptu party was a great success. Trucks backed up from the house towards the Four of Diamonds. In all, about 40 guys turned up, mostly from the SOU’s , plus some friends and acquaintances from around the base. All enlisted men; this wasn’t meant to be an Officer’s party. Once everyone had a beer in their hand, Chris stood up on a bench in the yard. “Gentlemen, if I could have your attention for just a moment please.”

There were a few catcalls from the back of the throng, and cries of ‘Hurry up!’

“Thank you Ben and Carl, I won’t keep you from your beers longer than is necessary! What I want to do this afternoon is introduce you all to Corporal Danny Svenson, former policeman, and as of this morning, Alpha Team’s newest member!” There was a round of hooting and clapping. “Yes, officially as from today, Finn Macauley is no longer our rookie!” There was much laughter, both Danny and Finn got slapped on the back.

Chris carried on. “Danny, I’ve only known you for a short while, but you continue to impress me with your demeanour, your knowledge and your professionalism. I know you will make a valuable contribution to Alpha Team. Welcome to the family, and remember, we’ve always got your back.” Chris raised his beer to the young Corporal, and everyone joined in another round of heartfelt, if noisy, applause.

************************

Most of the team already knew Danny of course, particularly Andy, who was perhaps more familiar with the police section than an SOU Sergeant should have been! He drew Chris aside for a chat. "I'm really pleased Cap," he'd said.

"You think he's going to be a good addition to the team then?" Chris replied. "You know I wasn't keen to increase the team size originally?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will be" said Andy, "What I really meant is it's one less copper!"

"Andy, you're incorrigible!" laughed Chris, "Perhaps he'll get you back on the straight and narrow?"

"I doubt it Cap, too late for this old warhorse!"

"What do you mean? You're the same age as me! Are you trying to tell me something Andy?"

"No, Cap, not like that. I might do a lot of stupid things, but you know I would never insult you!"

"Ha, ha, well not to my face!" Chris slapped his faithful Sergeant on the back. Come on Andy, I can read you like a book. Man to man, what’s biting you?"

Andy sighed. "To tell the truth Cap, I'm not sure my heart's in it any more, the BSAA that is. Oh, it's a worthy cause, fighting Bio terrorism, don't get me wrong, but my own priorities seem to be changing. I want to settle down, there's a girl I've met . . . "

"Andy, you've been meeting girls since your balls dropped! It's been your life's story. Why should this one be any different?"

"I'm really stuck on her Chris, I think this time it's for real. There are kids involved as well!"

Andy very rarely addressed his Captain by his first name. So he knew Andy wasn't joking this time, that it was serious "Kids? Yours?"

"I, I'm not sure Cap, I think they might be. Rosa and I have been knocking around for a while now, on and off. I've spent most of my leave with her these last 3 years. The kids are 3 and 2, a boy and a girl. Edonia and China scared the shit out of me to be honest. Something inside me said it's time to put down some roots, before it's too late. Seeing you and the Lieutenant so happy afterwards just confirmed it.

"So what's the problem then Andy, can't you just marry her?"

"Well, um, she's sorta hitched, to a marine down in Camp Pendleton. I don't think she's properly married, but as good as in his eyes. Trouble is, she loves me, not him.”

"Does he know about you and her?" asked Chris.

"No. Apparently she's told him the kids are his,they may be, but they sure as hell look like me! And the timing sort of fits pretty well, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh Andy." Chris ran his hands through his hair, "What a mess, as usual!  Look, I can help with welfare, married accommodation if you need it. Take a furlough if you want, but you need to sort this out one way or the other. I don't want to lose you from Alpha Team, but I won't stand in the way of you having a family life if that's what you really want. You deserve it as much as anyone. You’ve got some hard decisions to make Andy. I'll help in whatever ways I can. We're family too, don't ever forget that"

"Thanks Cap, I'd like this to be kept, er, you know . .."

Chris tapped his nose, "Of course Andy, though I'll have to explain things to Piers, after all he is your immediate superior. But he'll be discrete, I know he'll support you."

"Thanks, I'll keep you both informed of events. And now Cap, if you'll excuse me, I could do with a drink!"

"Good idea Andy, let's join the rest of the boys!"

"Er, Cap, just one more thing before we go. Finn and Danny, are they . . . ?"

Chris chuckled, "Hmm, I'm not sure, more of a mutual admiration society at the moment I think. Let's just call it young love for now."

"You know Cap, before you and the Lieutenant, became, um, well, an item, I hated the thought of gays in the BSAA, in Alpha team, but seeing how you two behave, in action and like here, socially, I have to admit I was wrong. I'm sorry if I've ever offended either of you, I do mean that."

"What! More self-revelations, and just when I thought I'd got to know you, ha, ha! Your loyalty was never in doubt my old friend. Come on, after that shock I need a drink myself!"

************************

Piers had kept a low profile during the celebrations, busying himself in the kitchen, providing a constant stream of pizzas, most with extra toppings he’d whipped up earlier. It was Danny’s day and he didn’t want to intrude. He’d come out for Chris’s speech, cheered and clapped with the others, but then quietly slipped back into the house. He went upstairs to the bedroom and took something out from a drawer. There was a gentle knock at the door, he turned round in surprise, he hadn’t heard any one follow him. It was Danny.

“Um, Hi Piers, sorry to intrude, I just wanted to say thank you for all you’ve done for me; today and yesterday. You are a real lifesaver, more than you know.”

That’s all right Danny, you’re my friend, a good friend, you always will be. He put his arms around the big man and kissed him full on the lips. They enjoyed the moment for a while, then Piers pulled back. That’s probably the last one Danny, you know where my heart lies don’t you?”

“I always did Piers, besides, the memories will last me a lifetime!”

Piers was tearing-up, he could see Danny was too. He changed the mood. “Hey, I’ve got something for you Corporal Svenson, your first bit of sniping gear!” he said brightly. He handed Danny a small parcel, wrapped in tissue paper. His big hands shook as he unwrapped it slowly.

“Oh Piers, it’s beautiful, a shemagh, my first one! Thanks, it means so much coming from you!” He gave Piers a tight hug.

“It’s the matching one to mine.” said Piers, “See, this one’s tan with green flecks, mine’s green with tan flecking. It’s a practical, functional piece of a snipers equipment, but for me it’s a talisman as well, may it protect you always.”

“Yes, always, a reminder of us.” said Danny.

************************

After they got their beers, Chris steered Andy away from the house. Listen Andy, there’s something else I need to talk about, it’s important. This business I told you about at the armoury this morning. It seems to be symptomatic according to Danny, and I smell something rotten in the BSAA. What’s the word on the street about Captain Burrows and his goons?”

Andy scratched the back of his head. “Where do I begin. Burrows is not a popular man Cap. Since he’s headed base security, he’s eased out most of the original police and put in his own choices. I’m surprised Danny lasted as long as he did. He and his men are giving everyone a hard time, not just gays. There is zero tolerance on even the smallest misdemeanour. It’s no fun serving here in the BSAA any more. Not with him around. It’s like there’s no goodwill now; people are too busy looking out for themselves. It’s spreading like a poison.”

“Or like a virus.” said Chris. “Hhmm, thanks Andy, that more or less confirms my gut feeling on this one. Keep your ears and eyes open for me please. And put the word out to the men to watch their step. Burrows will be looking for revenge after today. I don’t want anyone giving him that opportunity, OK?”

“Roger that Cap, I’ll talk with the other SNCOs, we’ll pass the word down.”

“Thanks Andy, and do it now if you wouldn’t mind. I don’t want anyone making a fool of themselves after this afternoon. I can cover for most things, but tell the guys to be especially careful tonight.”

“Sure Cap, consider it done.”

************************

Eventually the last person left, leaving Chris and Piers to clean up, it didn’t take long, one bin bag for the paper plates and cups; two bin bags for the empty bottles and cans!

“Did you see Finn and Danny leave?” asked Chris, “I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“I saw them walking up the track over an hour ago, towards the Four of Diamonds. Perhaps Danny wanted to show Finn the sights!”

“Hhmm, or something.” Chris said, grinning knowingly.

“You have a lewd mind Bearfield. No wonder Ruff stares at you!  Well, I’m feeling hot and sticky after slaving away in the kitchen all afternoon. I think I’ll go shower-off and change. I won’t be long babe . . .”

“ . . . Er, Chris, will you come and have a look at this please?”

Chris ran up the stairs to find Piers on the landing. A trail of trainers, socks and t-shirts led towards their bedroom. Two pairs of Bermuda shorts and underwear lay on the bedroom floor. Two young Corporals lay on the bed. Danny was stretched out on his back to his full 6’ 3”, naked apart from a shy smile on his face and a tan shemagh around his neck. The white skin of his groin stood out in marked contrast to the golden tan that covered the rest of his body. His big arms, thickly covered in blond hairs, encircled Finn’s pale body. Finn was wearing his silliest grin, the one he used to reserve only for his Captain, but no longer. His back bore two dark marks that looked suspiciously like large hand prints. He lay snuggled up against Danny; his right arm laying across Danny’s broad chest. His thumb was hooked into the shemagh and his fingers lay against Danny’s prominent Adam’s apple. The area around it bore the vivid red marks of two fresh hickeys. The room smelled pungently, a heady mixture of cordite and testosterone, sweat and semen. Chris and Piers looked at the scene, then at each other. It was like déjà-vu.

“Jeez,” said Chris in disbelief, “I guess this means they've progressed beyond the young love stage then. My, they grow up so fast these days! First he squeezes my crush, then he fucks my Corporal in our own bed! He’s even lying on my side! And I thought this guy was shy! What have I done, putting him in the team?”

“Don’t be too hard on him!” said Piers, “You’re forgetting our personal creed.”

“Oh, what?”

“It takes two.”

“Ha, well I can think of something that will take the two of them!”

“What?” asked Piers.

“”Wait and see!” replied Chris, grinning wickedly.

Piers laughed. “Whatever! By the looks of things, I think Danny’s going to fit into Alpha Team just fine! The Deuce of Hearts is turning into a regular love nest!” He took out his camera phone from his shorts pocket.

“Do you think we should?” said Chris.

“Well,” said Piers “Who knows? In 20 years time there may be some rookie sniper wanting photos of the young Captain Macauley and his Ace!”

Chris grinned and put his arm around Piers. “You’re right babe. Together then, on my mark . . . three . . . two . . .”

“FINNENSON, WAKE UP!”

Green and ice-blue eyes opened wide in surprise.

‘Click, **Flash**!

************************

Epilogue:

A week later Chris and Piers were still laughing at the photos.

“I love that one where they’re standing and saluting with one hand, and hiding their embarrassment with the other!” said Piers.

“Yeah, they both needed bigger hands!” chuckled Chris.

“Or smaller embarassments!  Are they still on cleaning fatigues?”

“They sure are; another week to go. I told them they deserved some quality time together as I handed out the buckets and mops!”

“Not forgetting the rubber gloves?” asked Piers.

“Oh no, not forgetting those! I’m sooo bamf!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Chapter in the Summer Days, Summer Nights, series. It's been great fun to write and to establish my own Nivanfield world. Although this chapter wraps up the present series, it also lays the groundwork for future series; currently in my head, but not yet written. So please be patient whilst I get on with the typing. I always appreciate feedback, so let me know what you think. nimrod262

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun! My first long Nivanfield piece. My thanks to Theosymphany, for his continuing support and encouragement, also for his editing skills. It wouldn't be here without you my friend!
> 
> My Nivanfield Chronicles are set in an RE6 AU where Alpha Team survived Edonia, and Piers eventually survived the under water facility in China (Which is the way it should have been written in the first place IMHO!). Timeline is the present (2015). This is Chapter 1 of a 2 parter (now 3!) and I'm using it to establish my own head canon, hence the introduction of Robin Ellis and Danny Svenson, more will follow I'm sure. I don't see Chris and Piers living in a vacuum, neither do I see them as perfect in every way. They are, after all, soldiers, and I hope to make them more than 2-dimensional, time will tell!. Hopefully some of you will spot references to your own works. If you do it's because you inspired me, and because it helps create that magical 'connectivity' that I believe all Nivanfield writing should have! Thanks.


End file.
